Heaven is waiting
by MyWorldDoesn'tEnd
Summary: I'm not telling you this story for your sympathy, but to tell you I lived… I lived through sixteen years of abuse, pain, and suffering to tell you this… Don't give up, because your heaven is waiting for you somewhere out there. My name is Fay Uley and this is my story.
1. Prologue

Heaven is waiting

Fay's POV

A warning for anyone who dares to reads this: it's not a happy story. I would know, I lived to tell this tale. There may be a happy ending, but to get there I had to face many monsters, overcome many fears, suffer through years of pain and sadness.

This is my life story if you haven't worked that out yet, and my life from day one to day six thousand and thirty-one was dark, miserable, fear-filled, and just downright wrong, something no human being should go through.

By the age of sixteen I had seen things that could make a grown man cry, and felt things that would make any self-respecting woman want to die.

I was born with an abusive father, and a mother… A mother that would stand back and watch her husband beat their children senseless, while she drank herself to an early grave.

I'm not telling this story for your sympathy, but to tell you I lived… I lived through sixteen years of abuse, pain, and suffering to tell you this… Don't give up, because your heaven is waiting for you somewhere out there.

 _ **#So that's the prologue, the other chapters are going to be longer#**_

 _ **#Hope you have a nice day/ night, and thanks for reading#**_


	2. Chapter 1

Heaven is waiting

Age: Three months

The baby girl's cries ring out, trying to get the attention of caring parents. Too bad she doesn't have anyone to answer the call.

The baby lies in an old cardboard box, on a torn and stained pink blanket. She's only wearing a diaper, which is as full as her stomach is empty. Her eyes are puffy with tears, cheeks red, and throat sore from crying for an hour, probably more.

The empty room's lone window shows a rainy forest that goes for miles, blocking anyone from hearing her, coming to rescue her.

The girl's mother, Allison Uley, is laid out in the next room over, on a bare mattress in the middle of the floor. A half empty bottle of sleeping pills rest in one hand and an empty wine bottle in the other.

The girl's father, Joshua Uley, is sitting in the living room, TV speakers blasting at full volume, tuning out the baby's wails by the roar of football. He sits on an old recliner, a whisky bottle resting on his beer belly and a scowl plastered on his mouth, making his eyes look even darker and more menacing then normal.

Like clockwork, one minute and eight seconds after the school bus passes by the front of the house's long dirt driveway, a small boy jogs up the porch steps, and, as quietly as he can, opens the front door, wincing at the slight squeak it makes.

The boy, Samuel Uley, is only seven years old. His skin is darkly tanned, from the native Amarion from his father's side of the family. His hair is cut short, and is the same black as his father's. His eyes are also the same at his father's, only these ones hold constant fear.

The boy tiptoes into the house, sighing in relief when he sees his father still staring at the TV, not aware he is home. The boy sneaks down the short hallway, cringing as his baby sister's cries reaches his ears.

He enters the room as quickly as he can without slamming the door. Tossing his school bag aside, he goes to the cardboard box, and pulls the crying baby into his arms, flinching slightly at how cold her skin is against his.

"It's okay, it's okay," he whispers in the baby's ear, bouncing her up and down slightly. The girl's cries soften slightly, as her small hands grip to the boy's shirt. "Please stop crying, everything's going to be alright. I'm going to get you food, and how 'bout a new dipper, yeah I think you really need one of them, you just got to work with me, okay? You have to be quiet, okay?"

The girl doesn't understand the words the boy speaks; all she knows is his voice means safety. All the other voices yelled at her, but this one helped her. As though she understands his words' meanings the crying stops, turning to a sad whimper.

Age: Four Years

People slowly left the graveyard after saying their final farewells to Allison Uley. After the long service and burial, Joshua had abandoned his children to go to the pub, hoping to score some free drinks to drown his fake sadness in.

Some people from the community had offered Sam and his sister a ride home, but the boy declined their offers. Sam had wanted to get out of there as fast as possible but he could see his sister needed some more time.

Fay, the small girl, stared at the pile of dirt where her mother's body sleeps for eternity underneath. She had been the one to find Allison's body, after she had overdosed on prescription pills.

Fay spent a whole day in the presence of her deceased mother whilst her father was out drinking, and brother at school. Sam had said goodbye to Allison that morning, she had just been sitting on the porch swing. When Sam thought back on that brisk morning he couldn't remember if his mother had responded. _Could she have already been dead?_ The question tumbled around in his mind as he watched Fay tuck a stray curl of silky black hair back behind one ear.

Fay couldn't tell what emotion she showed when looking down at her mother's grave. Yes, she was sad the woman was dead… but she didn't feel any sadder than any other day. Not one tear left her eyes when she found out she would never see her mother again, and now she stared at her mother's eternal resting place, she still didn't feel any sadder.

She could almost say she was relieved her mother was finally at peace. Now she wouldn't have to watch her being beaten, drowning her sorrows in wine bottle after wine bottle.

Fay looked back at her big brother, he had been staring at her - even though his eyes now face the ground - Fay had felt the holes in the back of her head that his eyes had been burning. She took a step closer to her brother, reaching out and gently placing her small hand in his.

"Everything's going to be alright, Sam. Mum's in a better place, Daddy can't hurt her anymore," Sam squeezed Fay's hand in response.

"Are you okay though?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm okay… Now let's go home. I think Mum deserves some peace and quiet," Fay said softly, the edges of her mouth tilting up slightly, in an almost smile.

Age: Seven Years

Two children, barely seven years of age, one a boy, the other a girl, sat on First Beach's water edge, small waves lapping at their legs. Both children were dark in complexion, with copper skin, black hair, and brown eyes, all common features in their tribe.

The boy, Jacob Black, wore blue swimming trunks, and a red swimming shirt, with his shoulder-length hair up in a small ponytail.

The girl, Fay Uley, wore a full-body green swimsuit. Her hair was too short to do anything with – less than an inch all over.

Fay held her legs close to her chest whilst Jacob leant back on his elbows. Both of them were watching the sunset, enjoying the silence since the last of their mutual friends had left some time ago. Now they were left waiting for Jake's mother to show up and take them home.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Her voice was small, merely a thoughtful whisper, yet he heard it over the water's noise.

Jake thought it strange Fay had asked such a question; she was one of few words, even fewer questions. If he really thought back through their lifetime of friendship, Jake could count the amount of questions Fay had asked him without an ulterior motive on one hand, once… now. Fay always had a reason for speaking, more than just making noise or friendly conversation. There was a reason for everything she did... The reason behind such a question was not yet known to him.

"I…" Jake thought on the question for several silent passing moments, looking for an answer. "I- maybe something to do with cars, they're interesting. D-Billy's-" Jake caught himself quickly on the word. He hated the way Fay would stiffen to the words Mum and Dad. Many wouldn't see the change in her, but he could tell when other kids mentioned their parents Fay tuned further out of the world around her. "-been showing me how engines, gears and how all those thingamajigs work and how to clean and change them. That type of stuff, and that's fun. So maybe a mechanic… that's if I don't become an astronaut – millionaire by age eighteen." He laughed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the mere ends of Fay's lips twitch out of their normal straight line.

Fay enjoyed the way Jake knew her so well. She could be herself with him without awkward silences and bickering comments. He didn't push her to talk, and when she did talk he would hang on to her every word. He didn't try and make her smile or laugh, like the others did, treating her like an English Guard. But when she couldn't make the small shred of happiness hidden deep within her – one that only few could ever find – subside, and let her lips twitch with happiness, his whole face would light up like he had just won the lottery.

Many moments passed before Jake got the courage to ask. "Do you know what you want to be? Wh-when you grow up?" He was slightly nervous she would leave the words hanging in the air, never to be answered. He didn't expect her to answer straight away, if at all, but she did. One word meaning so much to some so little to others, so thought through, yet not thought about by many.

"Alive…"

 _ **#Thanks for reading! If you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#**_


	3. Chapter 2

Heaven is waiting

Age: Nine Years

The house is dark, the only light coming from the full moon that shines through tattered lace curtains. Fay cowers in the far corner of the living room, behind the brown armchair. She's dressed in an oversized grey sweatshirt and jeans, both worn and torn, with small blood stains. Her legs are pulled to her chest and arms firmly folded over her eyes, in a small attempt to shield herself from harm.

Sam hadn't come home this afternoon, leaving Fay home alone to cope with their father. A half-filled beer bottle is thrown from the other side of the room, and smashes on the wall just above Fay's head. She is sprayed with small chips of glass and the toxic-smelling liquid.

"What did I tell ya little bitch!" Her father's voice roars across the room.

Fay wants to yell at him, talk back, she also wants to cry and scream, all at the same time. Just tell her father everything she thinks of him, but that wouldn't do any good, maybe end up with her getting a black eye, or broken arm. So she bites her tongue, holds back her tears and lets her father march across the room, without making a move to run, talk, flinch, barely blink out of rhythm. She wasn't going to show him the fear he desired.

The man's boots slam against the wooden floorboards with such strength Fay feels like an earthquake is moving the house. She tries to think of everything else in the world and not the nearing footsteps. But she hears when they stop and feels pain rain down on her as Josh grabs her by the hair, and rips her out of the corner.

Fay gasps in pain, never being able to fully block out the pain of having her hair pulled. To a large degree she could take the hits and kicks, and all the verbal abuse. But when her hair is pulled, it feels like her scalp is being peeled off, and her eyes would roll back in her head as her mind went black to the world around her. But Fay couldn't really use that old I wanted to give myself a haircut reason any more for why it was jaggedly cut, and her dad didn't take her to the hairdressers. So she had grown it out so it looked more even. Now it almost reaches her shoulders.

Fay lets herself fall to the floor, and curls up in a ball just as one of her father's boots make contact with her shoulder blade, resulting in a chilling popping nose. Fay's right arm goes dead at her side, dislocated for the second time this year, the twentieth time this lifetime.

She shuts her eyes as tight as she can and lets the kicks come, one after another, after another.

Age: Thirteen years

 _Fay sits at the highest point of the cliffs, her legs dangling weightless over the edge, fingers dug deeply into the edge's loose soil, her eyes gazing over the cliff face at the crashing seas below her. Her breaths are long and deep, savouring the salty sea air. A small smile plays on her lips at the memories it brings back. As the sun sinks over the sea – filling the sky with rays of pink and orange light – her heart screams_ it's not too late, just stand up and walk away! Just stand up and walk away!

 _But her mind tunes it out with_ jump, one minute and it will all be over. No more pain, worries, heart ache, just sleep, peace. No! More! Worries! _She visibly relaxes at the mere thought of not having to live every day in agony, fearing her own shadow._

 _Before she can talk herself out of it and be stuck in an endless loop of pain any longer, Fay pulls her dangling feet to press solidly against the cliff face. With one last breath of the fresh sea air she pushes off the cliff and can't contain the scream fleeing her on the fall. Through the black hair that whips around her face, she catches a glimpse of what she hopes to be her last sunset, then her eyes sting with salt water._

 _The water's iciness stabs at her body's warmth, pins and needles shoot through her muscles. She can feel the water pushing at her ears, making the only thing she can hear the banging of her heart. It is frantically banging on her rib cage, as though trying to escape her imminent death._

 _She had heard some people say that drowning was a peaceful, easy way to die, but she knew it wouldn't be. Her body wants to live, and it fights to resurface, but Fay won't let it. She drags her chilling limbs deeper into the darkness. Her lungs burn for air but she keeps her lips sealed until she has lost all sense of direction and light, left alone in full darkness._

 _She opens her mouth and is met by a new burning sensation. Fay feels her body fighting a losing battle against the cold water, burning lungs and eyes all become oblivious to her. It all just fades away… sinking into the sea's darkness._

 _Her last thoughts are of comfort, that in some way or form she will be with her mother again and it will all be okay, because he won't be there to hurt her any more._

 _With one final spasm her body goes limp… lifeless. Her mind goes blank and for once, Fay Rose Uley is left with no more pain, sadness, worry, regret just… peace._

 _Peace._

But all that is just a sweet dream, something Fay's mind tortures her with, mocking her, telling her she's weak and will never escape. She jolts up in bed too fast, making her freshly bruised arms ache and the cuts on her back sting with the sudden movement and hot sweat that coats her body. Sam had moved out last month and the betting's where getting worse now it was all focused on her.

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	4. Chapter 3

Heaven is waiting

Age: Sixteen Years

"Is this really what you want to do today Fay?" Jake asks as the two walk into the forest behind his house, both in old jackets, genes, and joggers, with full backpacks over their shoulders.

"What's wrong with camping?" Fay asks, her eyes locked on the path ahead of them.

"Well I know parties aren't your thing, but you're only sixteen once, do you really want to spend your birthday in the woods?"

"I like the woods," Fay said in a monotone voice, making Jake sigh and run a hand through his long hair. It's not that Jake didn't like camping and spending time with Fay it was just the timing. Next week Isabella Swan, an old childhood friend of Jake's was moving home to Forks and her father had bought his father's old truck which Jake had been fixing up, but it wasn't in running condition, leaving Jake to worry about whether he'll get it finished.

"Fine… How far are we going?" he sighs.

"Don't know," Fay shrugs. They had packed enough food to last them three days easy, so Fay is just playing by ear, seeing which way the wind blows them, and how far their legs take them. Fay knows Jake is a bit upset over going camping this weekend but she also knows Jake has trouble being angry for long.

Jake sighs, but didn't hold any protest. Fay seems happy about this trip. Anyone else would say she is sad or angry, but Jake can see her eyes are brighter and the ends of her lips twitching slightly as they walk further into the forest, so he keeps following her.

The two walk late into the day, taking short breaks when needed, but not talking, just letting the world around them speak for a while. They have long since left the walking tracks, civilisation now miles behind them. Fay has started to look for a place to set up the tents, but she is yet to find a good spot. Jake had made the mistake of setting up camp on a downhill run one too many times for comfort, leaving Fay in charge of this setup.

The trees around them started too thin, making Fay believe there would be a clearing close by. Since they had been going uphill most of the day she believed that would be the best place to set up camp. Fay quietly admires the land's untouched beauty as the trees get larger, and the air gets cleaner, so untouched.

Fay could easily say no-one has ever been here before, that is, until a form comes into view up ahead, making both of them slow their steps. From between the trees they can see an old house, it had been quite a building in its day, two-storey with large glass doors that open onto a wraparound porch. But to Fay it doesn't look like anyone's been here in years, all the boards weathered, white paint almost fully chipped off and vines growing around most of it.

"I didn't think anyone would live this far out," Jake says, as they stop walking at the edge of the trees, ten or so meters from the house.

"Doesn't look like anyone's lived here in a while," Fay says, slowly dropping the large, over-stuffed backpack to the ground.

A huge grin forms on Jake's lips as his bag hits the ground next to Fay's. "Maybe this was the house of a witch, hiding in the deepest part of the forest-" Jake speaks with a childish tone, as they step closer to the house.

"Witches aren't real, Jake," Fay says softly, as her eyes scan over the house, intrigued with what lies hidden beneath the vines that looks like their eating the building.

"Says the girl that believes in vampires, and werewolves," Jake scoffs jokingly, lightly pressing one foot to the lowest step, testing stability of the old wood.

"If I'm going to believe in something let it be what built a town and not what tore thousands apart," Fay says, making Jake pause and look at her.

"You know, you say the strangest and creepiest things at times." Fay merely shrugs to his words. Jake rolls his eyes at her minor response and puts his full weight on the step, only to fall back a step as it cracks in two beneath his feet.

Fay just shrugs again, causing Jake to sigh and growl in the same breath, then pout as Fay simply skips up the remaining steps on her tippy toes, reaching the deck without chipping a splinter of wood.

"Show off," Jake mutters, making Fay's lips twitch with amusement. Fay hooks her right arm around the pillar to the left of the staircase and offers her other hand to Jake.

"Just step to the side of the step and be quick," Fay says as Jake takes her offered hand. He rocks on his heels for a second before hopping over the broken step and quickly up the others, the boards still cracking under his weight, but not snapping.

"Now what?"

"Try not to fall through the floor," Fay says, moving her hands to grip the old wooden railing to feel a little more stable as she steps onto the creaky looking boards at the top of the stairs steps.

"Oh really, didn't think of that," Jake says sarcastically, looking around for the most secure boards.

Fay doesn't respond as she watches her steps over the weathered wood and glass shards from the shattered glass doors. The porch is around a meter and a half wide, just the right size for Fay to step over to the stronger looking board by the house.

She lightly places her hands on the rusted door knobs. She pulls at the doors but they don't budge. "Why open the door when you can just walk straight through?" Jake asks as he clumsily creeps along the railing edge.

Fay only kicks at the door frame in response, shaking the last of the glass shards from the door. She pulls the door again and it opens freely, pushing the glass as it goes. Fay looks into the house, seeing a fair-size room. It looks to have been a living room by the old turned-up lounge tipped on its side by the far wall. The floors of the house still look in good nick, the lacquer over the dark wood looking to have protected it, only leaves and some dirt making it look unkempt.

She steps into the room and looks around at the tall walls which once held blue and white wallpaper – that is now peeling off. As Fay steps further into the room, Jake enters, looking around as well and whistling at the size of the room. To him this one room feels like his whole house would fit into it.

Fay is also quite wowed by the size of the house as she leaves the living room and walks down the long hallway that runs through the centre of the house. On the left side of the hall is a large wooden staircase leading up to the second floor. After the stairs there is a generous office/ bedroom. The largest wall is covered by built-in bookshelves, making Fay think it was an office. After that is a bathroom that looks in almost working order with a built-in bath across the back wall, then a large sink, and a toilet on the right wall, all in white, with a row of dark blue tiles around the centre of the room.

On the right side of the house is a smashed-up kitchen and dining room, then two reasonable size bedrooms, and at the end a tiled room that looked to have been used as a laundry room.

Fay can't comprehend why someone would abandon such a house to be swallowed up by the forest. That place she calls home is nothing compared to this… This place looks like it could hold a large loving family, while her place looks like a tornado has just torn through a bar.

"Geez this witch was rich," Jake chuckles as they reach the base of the stairs.

Fay hums as she steadily walks upstairs, gripping the railing tightly as she gets higher and higher. The first doors Fay checks reveal four large-size bedrooms and a bathroom much like the one downstairs. The last door she opens is at the end of the hall on the right. It is a larger bedroom with an attaching bathroom not in as good nick as the others, and a dressing room. The upstairs rooms have water damage on most of the walls where rain has come in through the broken windows, and a few vines have started to climb through the windows and across the floors.

Fay is lost in her own thoughts as Jake enters the room to stand beside her. "I think we should camp out front of this place, too much broken glass in here." Fay hums in response, nodding her head slightly as she turns and exits the house.

They set up a tent and fire in front of the house and spent the night eating like fools and sitting in silence, Fay still lost in her own world of thoughts, and Jake not bothering to save her from it… from herself.

 ** _#So hope that all made sense, if not PM or review your questions and I'll be happy to answer them#_**

 _ **#Thanks to all the amazing people that have put this story on there Favourites and/ or started following#**_

 _ **#And thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! To all the people who have reviewed#**_

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	5. Chapter 4

Heaven is waiting

Age: Sixteen Years, one month

Sam disappeared two weeks ago. The police say there's nothing they can do to look for him. "He's twenty-two Fay, he can do what he wants. I know you're worried but he probably just took a trip or something," the police chief had told her when Fay went to report him missing.

No one knew Sam like Fay did, and she was sure her brother wouldn't leave her in that hell-hole. Just the week before he had told her that when he moved out of his shoebox of an apartment and into his own house next month, she could move in with him. He had no reason left to run away. He was now free of his father, had a job, a girlfriend, and his life was finally reaching liveable.

Fay's life on the other hand was becoming less liveable. Her father had gotten worse. What is worse than kicking, punching, choking, slashing with broken glass, whipping with the buckle end of a belt, bending limbs to their breaking point and past…? Well easy, when he barged through her locked bedroom door in the early hours of the morning. When he straddled her, and choked her out of her already torturous nightmares, only to smash her head back against the wall so hard, and so many times, that she was knocked out cold. For her to wake up the next morning with blood in her hair and all over her sheets, left with no memory of the night before.

To add insult to injury, Fay's so-called friends had been distant lately, and school days had gotten harder to get through. The local bullies had been pushing her mentally and physically, calling her every name in the book while pushing her to the ground and laughing at how easily she crumbled in pain - not seeing that she was already injured.

So as Fay hobbled home after another day of school, only to see her father's truck in the driveway, it all came crashing down on her. That if she walked back up thoughts steps, back through that door… she may never leave again, may never escape this endless circle. Every time she walked through that door she was risking her life. _How much of a life is there to risk?_ She thought to herself. _This wasn't a life, this isn't living, or waiting to live. There is nothing out there waiting for me to live. If I walk back in there, there is no escape for me, all I'm doing here is waiting for death, sweet, sweet death… not like anyone would miss me anyway._

Fay had never really wanted to die, but then again she never had dreams she wanted to live… She would never jump out in front of a truck but if there was a truck coming straight for her, she probably wouldn't move out of its way. _Do I really want to live?_ She asked herself… but found no answer. _Do I really want to die?_ Fay bit her bottom lip at her own thought. She wanted to say yes, to be able to give into her impending doom right now and not have to go on any longer but she just… she just couldn't.

Something in her felt the needed to live, to be able to say she survived. There had to be a reason for it all… To make her life worth something. But then where would she go… She couldn't walk back through that door… Sam was gone to lord knows where… And for the best she couldn't stay in this town, where her father could just drag her back here… She needed to go somewhere he couldn't find her. The polices wouldn't help, she had tried telling them before showing them her bruises and scars, but they overlooked it, taking the word of a grown, hardworking man over a clumsy, little girl.

She stood still for many moments thinking over ideas… When one realistic solution came to her mind she didn't hesitate before turning around and just walking off the road and into the trees, just disappearing into the forest darkness like she was no more than a shadow in the shade, lost in the world of her own as she walked deeper into the forest with only her school bag and the clothes on her back. But she wasn't scared, sad, happy, angry, mad, just… free. She hadn't thought of that word for so long the bare concept of it sounded strange.

She didn't have someone controlling her now, as long as she didn't turn back she was free… free. Across her face spread a wide grin, something so unknown to her face that it actually hurt, but she could handle this pain. A delighted chuckle left her lips as she looked at the life ahead of her.

…

Bright light from the full moon shines down through the thin clouds to fill the small clearing with a magical light. It hasn't changed since Fay had last been there, still an abrupt finding among the trees. Fay had walked through the afternoon and late into the night, but the whole way she wore a smile on her lips. Now as she looks up at the abandoned house she feels it was the right decision.

A shudder ran through her body as the cold wind started to get stronger. Fay keeps her arms crossed tightly over her chest as she strides towards the house. She can hear her every step as she climbs the stairs and hops over to the door she last entered through. The house is dark but not impossible to move around freely in, given there isn't much for Fay to kick her toe on or fall over as she makes her way up stairs.

Fay had thought over where would be the best place for her to sleep. It had to be secure and sealed off from the elements. She had considered the downstairs bathroom, it was a cleaner room and sealed off but the tiles would make it cold, like sleeping in a freezer when winter hit in a few months. She had wanted to light a fire in the living room fireplace to help keep warm but it was too open. In the end she chose the dressing room that connects to the master bedroom. It was large enough for her to stretch out, no open windows, and fairly clean with the walls still in very good condition compared with the rest of the house.

Last month, after Fay and Jake had gotten back from their camping trip Jake had asked his father about the house they had stumbled across, and who had lived there. Billy said Cold Ones had lived there, long before the treaty was written ban them from that land. Jake had taken it as a joke, a warning not to go back there or the big bad vampires will come and suck their blood. But Fay… Fay believed the older man's words. To her it made sense.

Since this house had belonged to something long gone, she felt no guilt setting up camp there. It was like this place was made for her. It was broken and needed fixing, with no purpose left in the world. She was broken and needed fixing, with no purpose left in the world. And together they could help each other. Fay now had shelter, a roof over her head, the roof over her head now had Fay to shelter. Two things so different, now… after years of neglect… depend on one another to survive and not just collapse in the forest like they were never there.

 ** _#Okay so if you didn't work it out Fay went back to the house she found with Jake, and the house isn't the Cullen's carnet house from the book, its the one they had when they first lived there (even though I don't think they owned another house on Quileute land, in this story they did)#_**

 ** _#So hope that all made sense, if not PM or review your questions and I'll be happy to answer them#_**

 ** _#Thanks to all the amazing people that have put this story on there Favourites and/ or started following#_**

 ** _#And thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! To all the people who have reviewed#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	6. Chapter 5

Heaven is waiting

Age: Sixteen years, two months

Fay stirs on her makeshift bed of an old dark green canvas tarp. She may have escaped her torturous life all of two months ago, but she still hasn't been able to escape the monsters that live in her mind. She jolts awake, short of breath and covered in a cold sweat. Fay shakes her head harshly, trying to forget the darkness that lives inside. After several long deep breaths Fay flicks back the tarp and gets to her feet.

She wears blue jeans, a dark green long-sleeve shirt, an unzipped black hoodie, and red socks. Fay runs her hands over her face then through her tangled hair, pulling a black band from her wrist she does her hair up into a messy bun. Besides the makeshift bed the small room is empty, the only light coming from the cracks in the white louvered doors.

Fay pushes on the door, and slides them open. Black spots form in her vision as her eyes adjust to the light that floods through empty window frames on the other side of the large bare bedroom. A shiver runs through her, and goosebumps form on her skin as a brisk breeze flows through the large home.

Fay pulls the sides of her jumper together and zips it up as high as it goes. She places her hands in her pockets to keep them warm as she walks out of the room to the hallway and down stairs.

Fay's POV

I've been off the grid for a month now, I still can't believe that I really got away. Every day that I wake up I'm scared I'll be back in my old bed and all this has just been a dream. But that hasn't happened yet… still living the dream.

I've been working hard though. In the first days I set to work making a blank slate of the old house. This was made easy with the few supplies I found left in the cellar that I hadn't found on the first trip here; it had an outside entrance of two old wooden doors that were almost invisible under the masses of vines that had grown over and around them. I had found a few hand held tools in an old wooden crate, a couple of old pieces of furniture, and an old broom that reminded me of Jake joking about a witch living here.

So all the broken glass has been pulled from the windows and doors, and swept from the house and porch. I got cut a few times in the process of picking up glass, but it's all out of the way now, buried off near the tree line so I don't have to look at the stuff again. The vines and peeling wallpaper were harder to get rid of, having to pull and scrape them from walls all over the house. All of that has been dragged to what I'm labelling the back of the yard. Given there were no fences or very visible roads it had been hard to say what was the back and what was the front of the house. But I have found what looks to have been the road, it was badly overgrown though, not used in decades, with small trees starting to grow back along it. That will have to be one of my next jobs before they get too big to be pulled out by hand.

Yesterday I finished one of the biggest tasks of pulling all the decking boards, with only a hammer head I found in the cellar, and also pulling down the porch railings as I went. The pillars still looked sound, but the railing was cracking and starting to fall apart as were the stairs, so they went to the pile of firewood. I don't know how I'm going to put this house back together yet, but I have plenty of time to work it out.

I get my water from a clear freshwater stream just beyond the tree line, and I have been mostly living on berries and mushrooms. Not the best or safest food source give all the poisonous varieties, but using the tricks that I had learnt in Quileute tribe school – the place young children went over summer break to learn some of what their ancestors did to survive and what to do if they ever get lost in the woods and all kinds of survival things that have started to show their use.

Age: Sixteen years, two and a half months

(Back to third person)

Fay had set aside a whole day to walk down the old road - _why clean it if it goes nowhere?_ she thought. So now she trudges down the overgrown road as a light mist falls from the clouds above. Her old black boots squish into the soft dirt and dead leaves as she swerves around trees that are almost the same height as her. It doesn't take her as long as she thought it would to see an end to the road in front of her, maybe only twenty minutes, if that. She recognizes the road the driveway starts at immediately, being a road she has been on many times in her life. It is the road between La Push and Forks, only around a five-minute drive to her left to reach her childhood town and ten to the right to reach the neighbouring town.

She stands back in the shadow of the trees for a long moment, preparing herself for the boring walk back. Fay thinks it's nice to see a sign of salvation, even if it is just a road. Her body stiffens slightly as she hears a vehicle coming down the road. She knows no one would notice her amongst the blackness of the shadows on this miserable day, but she stays perfectly still as a faded red-orange truck loudly rattles by on its way to La Push.

Fay turns to go back to her home, but she doesn't want to go back quite yet. So she hums while thinking of somewhere she could go. Definitely not La Push, that was too close to home. Her only other option was Forks, but where could she really go without standing out. Of course not many people there had known her personally but with such small towns so close to one another a missing person would have been the main topic in them both. That is if she has been reported missing. If Sam never came back, would anyone even report her missing? Her father wouldn't have cared, and people could have just assumed she dropped out of school, but still she wants to be careful.

She starts to walk towards Forks, staying in the shadows as she thinks over what she could do there. _Maybe go by the donation bin, try and get another changes of clothes._ She only has the clothes on her back and her old school gym sweatpants and shirt – which she was lucky enough to have had in her bag the day she left. Only being able to wash her clothes on the odd not cloudy day was getting old and another set would really help out in winter.

The walk to Forks is uneventful for Fay. She halts at the edge of the trees, looking around. The main road through town, lined with all the town's stores looks quiet, only a handful of people in sight, going about their day happily. Where she wants to go is just over the road, behind the town's small church. Most of the people are at the far end of the road, the ones closer look too consumed with eating their food outside the café or loading groceries into cars. So as not to draw too much attention to herself she checks there are no cars coming then just walks across the road. Her boots crunch on the gravel then squash on the damp grass on the other side. _That was the easy part_ , she thought to herself, as she stops in front of the blue donation bin.

Fay feels no guilt taking things that are meant for the needy. She had had to do it all her life to get new clothes. She opens the small deposit door that is halfway up the steel box. She drops her old school back pack in front of the bin. She doesn't want to put it in the box and not be able to get it back so she leaves it outside. She has never done this alone before, she's always had her brother to help lift her in so she could unlock it from the inside; so they could have new clothes without stains and holes that fit their growing forms. Fay puts her hands into the darkness of the box and firmly presses her forearms against the cold metal on either side of the opening. She bounces on the tips of her boots, slightly bouncing up and down before fully pushing off the ground, and trying with all her might to pull herself into the donation box.

This would be one of the few times she is glad of how skinny she is. Her muscles were stronger though, so she pulled herself in without too much kicking and squirming. As she falls head over heel into the box she prepares herself for a hard thud when hitting the bottom, but is gladly met with the softness of many layers of material of various thicknesses and textures. Fay smiles a little in the darkness. She feels around on the door for a few moments before finding the metal lever. She pulls it up before slowly creaking the door open, black spots appearing in her eyes as the light hits her.

She hears an engine getting closer so she pulls the door closed again and waits until she can't hear it before opening the door again and quickly getting out and grabbing her bag. She kneels back in front of the bin's contents. She digs around a little before stuffing as much as she can into her bag, a few blankets, a couple of shirts that may be a bit big but will do the job, two pairs of pants that should fit, a dark windbreaker and some woollen socks that will be perfect for when the cold sets in, and a pair of newish looking sneakers that look her size. When no more fits in the bag she zips it up and shut the door. Fay shoulders the stuffed bag before standing and after checking the road, walks back to the trees.

Fay checks over her shoulder one last time, seeing no one has noticed her, before starting her trip home. She wears a cheerful smile on her lips and hums happily on the way, and even when the heavens open, soaking her and the clothes she wears, it doesn't dampen her spirit. This is a nice day. She had a small plan now on how she could fix her home, but that would have to wait for another day.

 ** _#Thanks to all the amazing people that have put this story on there Favourites and/ or started following#_**

 ** _#And thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! To all the people who have reviewed#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	7. Chapter 6

Heaven is waiting

 _ **#Sorry it's kind of short, but things will be really heating up next chapter, so hopefully you'll forgive me :)#**_

Age: Sixteen Years, five months

Fay walks through the woods nearing her house, her boots leaving divots in the fresh snow behind, her breath creating a cloud of white before her. She wears black pants and jacket over many layers of other clothes, trying to stay warm in the cooling weather. On her right shoulder rests three planks of wood, all around two meters long and covered in different shades of chipping paint.

Her shoulder throbs from the weight but not as much as it did when she first started gathering things from Fork's dump, taking things people didn't want or would notice missing. It kind of grossed her out in the first week but when she got past the smell and saw all the things she could reuse, she found it quite enjoyable.

Fay would leave first thing in the morning, collect things from the pile of useful things she kept just away from dump, be back by mid-day then take care of things around the house. The planks of wood she collected went to the porch and outside stairs. The lucky find of five right sized windows that still had their glass intact went to replace some of the upstairs windows. Where she couldn't find replacement windows and the door frames still hung empty of glass she covered them with strips of plastic that had once been the town pool covering, that had to her luck been replaced just days before the first snow for the year hit. And the first thing she put on her spring to do list was to chip off all the old outdoor paint and use the mounds of paints she had collected to bring bright and bold strikes of life into the forest, like the forest had brought into her.

Fay felt better every day, somehow freer too, now she could go days without thinking of the people she once knew. And the nights came and went with such ease now, she had almost gone two weeks without a nightmare, and even then they didn't have the same effect on her as they once did – they didn't feel as real anymore.

Fay follows her normal shortcut to the narrowest part of the river that separated Forks from La Push. She tosses the wood over one by one then jumps across the ice water, landing on her feet with a poof of snow. She stacks the planks on her left shoulder for the last part of the walk, all while humming away to a song she can't remember the words to anymore. She does that a lot now, just to somehow release the joy that builds inside her every day – like one of the many surrounding birds that tweets away in the tree tops.

She feels like a normal woman now; she looks like it too. Her hair now flows to her mid back; her skin is now blemish less - a few shrinking scars but not one bruise or cut - her eyes shine brightly even on the darkest day. And she finally looks a healthy weight, sadly getting more food - from scavenging plants, and snaring the odd small animals - then when she had a market just down the road from her.

As she exits the tree line, she sits down the weight on her shoulders and takes her time to look over her house, her home. It has become a little tradition, for her to take a moment or two from each day to look at her little slice of heaven.

Age: Seventeen Years

Fay's POV

I'm seventeen today, yeah, I've been keeping track of the days, telling them out in an old note book. I'm celebrating by putting the first brush of paint on the house today. After spending most of winter sanding the porch by hand, then the last weeks scraping the house of paint with no more than a rickety ladder and old wooden handled paint scraper, it will be nice to look at something more than exposed wood.

I'm starting with the only wall of the house that's ground to roof of wall with no porch touching it. Each board will be a different colour and at the end I'm hoping it looks like a rainbow threw up on it. I laugh as I dip a scavenged brush in bright yellow paint and streak it across a random timber board. After the first is done I pick another random one then another and another and another half a dozen before swooping to light blue, then red, then pale green, then a little bit of pink and so many more colours. This takes up that whole day and the next four to follow.

On the forth afternoon I step back and look at my own rainbow, my own colourful heaven. And it doesn't look as shocking as I was expecting… Really this house is better than anything I ever expected to find in the wood with an old friend and no sense of direction. I am lost for words with no other ears to hear, so I sit down for a while and smile, laugh, run my fingers through the fresh grass.

Age: Seventeen Years, one months 

I'm curled up by the flickering fire, wrapped loosely in a blanket, just thinking… Just thinking that around this time of night, last year, I had arrived here on a night much like this one. I wonder where I'll be next year, I'm praying that I'll still be here in my heaven.

My eyelids grow heavier and heavier as I watch the dancing flame. I slowly lie down, not wanting to walk upstairs tonight. My breathing slows… Eyes close a little further… The last thing I hear is a wolf howling, it sounds sad as though it's lost something, or someone important to it. It makes me feel a little sad as other wolves join in on the sorrowful howling.

 ** _#SNEEK PEEK#_**

 _Fay stares stunned at him for many more moments as he stands unmoving, watching her right back, and then he is gone, in less than the blink of an eye. She shakes her head, staring dumbly at the spot before her, trying to process whether that was real or just her mind playing tricks. "Surely that, that couldn't have been…" shaken words slip from her lips but are cut off by an ice cold hand tightly gripping around her neck._

 ** _#Thanks to all the amazing people that have put this story on there Favourites and/ or started following#_**

 ** _#And thank you, thank you! THANK YOU! To all the people who have reviewed#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	8. Chapter 7

Heaven is waiting

Age: Seventeen Years, four months

Fay is collecting water from the stream like hundreds of other times, but this time is different, life changing, almost life ending. As she lifts the full wooden pail from the flowing water she feels like she's being watched. Fay calls herself paranoid, yet sits the pail at the water's edge and stands up straight, surveying her surroundings, and instantly spots him. A tall man in his late twenties, early thirties, with shiny dark skin, long black dreadlocks, slight facial hair, and muscular body revealed by his open shirt and tight fitting jeans, standing like a statue on the other side of the water.

Fay blinks a few times, her jaw becoming slightly loose at the sight of the strange man that has appeared from nowhere. _This couldn't be real_ , she thought. It isn't like it's impossible for a hiker to stumble across her out here. But this man is no hiker, he looks like he has just stepped out of a Mills and Boones book cover, and the longer she looks at him the more she thinks his eyes are red, a dark blood red.

Fay stares stunned at him for many more moments as he stands unmoving, watching her right back, and then he's gone, in less than the blink of an eye. She shakes her head, staring dumbly at the spot before her, trying to process whether that was real or just her mind playing tricks. "Surely that, that couldn't have been…" shaken words slip from her lips but are cut off by an ice cold hand tightly gripping around her neck.

The world around her spins as she looks up to see blood red eyes. Her mind is moving slower than ever, too shocked to work at any normal rate, not processing anything. _He was… now he's… how'd he?_ Her head fills with unanswered questions. One thing she does know though is her lungs have started to burn for air. Fay's hands shakily rise to the man's hands, trying uselessly to pry his fingers from her neck, to absolutely no result.

"You my dear, smell divine," his voice is silvery, laced with an accent she can't quite place and something else that makes her stomach turn in a bad way. "Don't be afraid, it won't hurt… much," he smiles sinisterly, his teeth are pure white and… And finally her mind catches up to what is happening, what this man in front of her is. Red eyes, out of place clothes, far stronger and faster than any human, and as cold as ice… A vampire, or as Quileute's called them, Cold Ones. _What a rightful name to such a cold monster_ , Fay thinks as the realisation that this man, this thing, is going to suck her dry like a juice box.

He moves his hands slightly to give him better access to her neck; the now bruising flesh and blood that lies beneath it. With the new position Fay is able to gasp a breath of chilling air that only makes her lungs burn more but allows her to speak. "You blood sucking bastard," he looks the slightest bit taken aback, whether it is by her words or the lack of fear in her voice, she doesn't know and they stand in silence for a long moment.

"You are… How do you know what I am?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. She's just able to pull her lips up into a smile, whilst still struggling slightly for air. He hisses in annoyance, disgusting Fay a bit as his bitter breath blows straight into her face.

He shakes his head before moving his face to her exposed neck, opening his mouth, ready to dig his teeth into her succulent looking flesh, his mouth is watering just by the smell of her. If the taste of her is half as good… As his teeth touch her flesh a deep growl comes from the trees behind them.

His head snaps around to see a Black wolf the size of a horse, and two other slightly smaller, lighter coloured wolves beside it. They are something the vampire has only heard stories of, never seen or really believed in.

The wolves can see the fear in the Cold One's eyes. The black wolf takes a step closer, growling again, snapping its jaws slightly. The other two wolves, one a silvery grey and the other different shades of brown, both crouch slightly, getting into a ready to pounce stance.

Everyone is unmoving for a long moment, looking for who would make the first move. Fay can see the Cold One needs a little push in the right direction so she tilts her head a little closer to his ear and whispers, "You should run."

He seems to agree with her. Not a second after the last word leaves Fay's lips he throws her left into the trees where she flies a clear ten meters before side swiping a tree and going rolling over the forest floor - all as the Cold One leap over the water with wolves snapping at his heels. The grey wolf stumbles slightly, slipping into the water, but that's as far as they can go. Having to obey the treaty they can't cross the water. So that Cold One gets lucky today, as he flees away from them with a clear warning; the wolves bark and growl angrily.

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**

 _ **#Yeah, yeah, I know its not the longest chapter but I really liked it and couldn't wait any longer to post it#**_

 _ **#And sorry if you didn't like the way Fay acted this chapter, I reread this chapter to many times to count and she's started to sound a little to 'brave' I think is the word I'm looking for. But I just didn't think she would show such a monster fear like she tried not to with her father. Hope that made sense#**_

 ** _#SNEEK PEEK of next chapter, (sorry for any spelling mistakes)#_**

"S-Sam?" Fay whispered. She stars up at his face and he stars back at hers. There was a filmier glint in his eyes that made Fay feel strangely safe. Fay slowly pulls her self-off the ground, gritting her teeth at the pain that ran through her body. "Sam?" she asks.

"Fay," a smile brock his face in two as he crossed the gap between them in miller seconds and grabbed his little sister into a bone crushing hug. Fay's body was instantly rigged from the contact, not that Sam noticed. The woman eminently saw the discomfort, fear, and shock that took over Fay's already confused looking face.

 _ **#QUESTION: How do you think Fay will react about being with people again? And how do you think people will react to finding out Fay is alive and well, after being gone for almost a year and a half?!#**_

 ** _#OMG thanks soooooo much to everyone who reviewed to the question I asked last chapter, still open to peoples opinions but at the moment I am leaning towards her phasing but she probably wont be a wolf for to long#_**

 ** _#HUGE THANK YOU to the awesome people who have put this story on there favourites and started following!#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, if you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	9. Chapter 8

Heaven is waiting

Age: Still seventeen years, four months

The bedroom is small, with dark wooden floors and crisp white walls. The back wall is covered by a two bay window that overlooks the forest, and lets the late afternoon light to show the contents of the room. A king single bed with green sheets and a yellow quilt is pushed to the left side of the room with a timber nightstand and lamp next to it. On the floor is a dark green shag rug, and next to the closed door is a set of drawers and hanging mirror. But most importantly, an unconscious Fay. She lies on the bed like a sleeping princess awaiting her prince, hands resting folded on her chest and a peaceful look graces her face - making her look younger than usual.

As Fay starts to wake up her face goes from peaceful looking to pained. First she starts to feel the pain on her right arm where she had been thrown into a tree and the skin has been scraped and bruised. Then comes the pain in her back from hitting the ground, and then the throbbing in her head sets in, from where she had landed at the base of another tree.

Her chapped lips part and she sucks in a shaky breath before her eyes open. Fay sits straight up a second later in seeing that this is not her house. She feels as though the walls are closing in on her as fear sets in. She jumps out of bed, and her head immediately starts to spin and she drops to the floor.

Where am I? she wonders as her wide eyes sweep the unfamiliar room. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is going into the wood to get water. Then… red eyes, a cold one, he attacked me, he was going to drink my blood but then-

The bedroom door swings open and in the doorway stands a man. He is clearly Quileute, with dark copper skin and jet-black hair that is cut short. He could easily be 6'6 feet tall with a strong upper body, bulging with muscles shown off very easily by the fact the man is only dressed in a pair of denim cut-offs.

Fay starts to tremble with fear. Staring up from the floor at the man in the doorway she feels like a child; small and unsure about everything.

A young woman with exotic good looks, long silky black hair and satiny copper skin pulls the man back from the doorway. Fay sees three long scars on the right side of the woman's face - from hairline to her chin - and wonders what has caused them as the woman says, "Sam honey, you're scaring her," to the man with a soft voice.

"S-Sam?" Fay whispers. She stares up at his face and he stares back at hers. There is a familiar glint in his eyes that makes Fay feel strangely safe. Fay slowly pulls herself off the ground, gritting her teeth at the pain that runs through her body. "Sam?" she asks.

"Fay." A smile breaks his face in two as he crosses the gap between them in milliseconds and grabs his little sister into a bone-crushing hug. Fay's body is instantly rigid from the contact, not that Sam notices. The woman in the door way immediately sees the discomfort, fear and shock that takes over Fay's already confused looking face.

"Sam put her down, she's hurt."

Sam almost drops Fay, at the thought of hurting her more. But luckily for her he slowly sets her feet back to the ground and steps back to get a better look at her. His last memory of his sister didn't quite match the girl in front of him. This is his sister, no doubt about it, but she looks more… alive. Fay has gotten taller - or maybe she just looks taller because she isn't slouching – and her hair is much longer. Her eyes are brighter, skin darker, and body fuller. Wherever she has been looks to have done her health good, Sam thinks to himself.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen, talk over some drinks and food? You must be hungry and thirsty, after being out all day." Fay slowly nods her head.

"Yeah, I guess… Sorry who are you?" Fay asks the kind woman; she doesn't want to be rude by asking but thinks it will save an awkward moment later.

"Oh of course you wouldn't have met," Sam mutters to himself. "Umm Fay this is Emily, she's my fiancé."

Fay's eyebrows rise slightly. "Oh, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Fay," Emily smiles before leading the two sibling out of the small bedroom, down a hall and into a large open living area and kitchen.

Emily goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare something. Sam goes to the round dining room table and Fay slowly follows, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table to her brother. Fay looks around the room, amazed with how much she had forgotten about the common necessities to modern day life. From the oven to the lights, even the TV looks foreign to her. She wonders how much of this stuff she even remembers how to use.

"Where were you?" Sam asks, making Fay look at him.

"…A better place…" Fay sighs and pressed her hands palm down on the table, hoping to stop their shaking.

"That's all you have to say?" Sam whispers then raises his voice. "I came home last year to find your blood all over the house, Josh (AN: I went back and changed Sam and Fay's parents' names to what they wore in Twilight, just in case anyone picked up on that little change I wanted to explain. So Josh is Sam and Fay's dad, sorry for the AN just wanted to clear that up) gone and no one in town could tell me where I could find you. And-"

"And you're the one that left first!" She screams, standing up so fast her seat tumbles over. It is as if a switch has been flicked inside Fay's head, one second her eyes are wide and scared, the next they are flaming and furious. "Or what, is that allowed? You get to leave without a word - for no reason - but when I chose run over die, I'm the bad guy?!" Her voice only grows louder with rage. "You left me in that hell-hole to die! You left me!" Fay shakes her head and marches towards one of the sliding glass doors; almost pulling it off its hinges as she reefs it open.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks standing up, with shock still written all over his face.

"Home," she practically growls on her way down the stairs.

"You can't go out there. There's-" Sam cuts himself off as he starts to follow her.

Fay stops halfway across the front lawn, but doesn't turn to look at her brother. "There's what…? Vampires? Wolves?"

"You remember…"

"It doesn't take a genius to work out the legends are real Sam!" Fay strides into the dark forest.

"Fay, Fay, Fay!" Sam calls out as he walks quickly after her. She shows no sign of responding until he gets within reaching distance and grabs her by the wrist.

"Let go! Let go! Fucking hell let go of me, you mongrel, bastard!" Her voice is filled with venom and hatred. Sam has never heard Fay talk like that, never, no one had, that wasn't like her.

"You…" Sam trails off, his mind becoming muddle.

Fay pulls free of his grasp. "I'm dead Sam! You and your wolf buddies never saw me, got it? Fay Uley is dead, or missing or whatever! But she sure as hell isn't living in the woods, and you have no right to tell anyone otherwise." Fay starts to run. Even though she doesn't know which direction her heaven is in she just has to run. And even though Sam could have easily caught her, he doesn't move for a while. He just stands with his thoughts.

…

Fay runs until her legs can't go any further and she crumbles to the ground. She rolls onto her back and looks to the night sky above. Tears start to sting her eyes. She doesn't know if they are tears of pain, sadness, anger, or one of the other emotions jumbling around inside her.

"Fay I'm sorry," Fay hears Sam say before he appears from the trees. His face also glosses with tears of an undecided emotion. "Fay I am so, so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I never wanted to, you have to know that…"

Fay draws in a shaky breath before asking, "Then why did you leave me Sam?"

"…I turned into a wolf. I had no idea why, and I was scared out of my mind so I ran. It took me almost three weeks before I could turn human again…"

They stay in silence for a long moment before Fay lifts her arms above her head. "Can you carry me back to your house? I don't think I can walk anymore."

Sam smiles sadly as he picks his sister up. Fay wraps her arms around his neck and cries softly on his shoulder, but she knows what these tears are. These are happy tears. Her brother never left her by choice. He would have been there for her if he could have, and that's all she needs to know. Before Sam can get home Fay cries herself to sleep in his arms.

 ** _#Authors Notes: Okay so I finally realised this story will differ a bit in regards to the age of characters just to fit with my plot#_**

 ** _#And before anyone can ask, Jacob hasn't Phased yet, but he will soon#_**

 ** _#Now that's over, this is the part where I tell you how sorry I am for how long this took to update. Really I have been trying to write this chapter before I even posted the one before it, but it just didn't go how I wanted so it did take forever. Sorry! But last weekend I spent a whole Sunday (that I was meant to be working on a English report) writing this. I got inspired and finished the chapter but then I had to send it off to get spell checked so it took a bit longer#_**

 ** _#To all the people who have followed and favrited this story, THANK YOU!#_**

 ** _#I really hope the next chapter doesn't take so long to get up, but no promises#_**

 ** _#And never think I forgot about this story and wont update again, I think about all my story's every day and wish I could have an update for you every day, because I love writing this and seeing where the story goes. But sadly time and ideas aren't on my side at the moment. I have school holidays in just over a week and hope to get back into writing then#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. If you have a few seconds to make my day please leave a review. Hope you have a nice day/ night!#_**


	10. Chapter 9

Heaven is waiting

Age: Still Seventeen Years, four months

Fay stares at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, wondering how this morning's events will play out. She had spent the night at Sam's house. When they arrived here last night she had been half asleep, and went straight back to bed.

This morning she had woken with the sun as she normally would. She presumed Sam and Emily wouldn't be awake for a few more hours, and got out of bed. Her first thought was to leave before they woke up, find her way home and hope the wolves would take a hit and leave her be. Her second thought was to find the bathroom. The second thought was more urgent so she went with that one first.

Fay went to leave the room but stopped momentarily when seeing a stack of clothes and sheet of paper on the top of the dresser. She snatched at the paper, curious at what it could say.

 _Make yourself at home Fay, I hope these clothes fit._

The writing looked more feminine than her brother would be capable of so she assumed Emily had left it for her. She sat the note back on the dresser then took the stack of clothes with her in search of the bathroom.

Now she stares at herself freshly showered and changed into a blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. She leaves the bathroom, unsure how long she has spent enjoying her hot shower. The hallway light is on, illuminating the long hall. It hadn't been on when she found the bathroom, meaning someone else must have woken up.

Fay slowly walks in the direction of the kitchen. Pausing after a few steps when people's voices reach her ears. She can make out Sam's voice and a woman's voice she presumes belongs to Emily. But there is at least another one, maybe two male voices. She pauses a long moment listening intently, but can't hear what they are saying.

She swallows the knot in her throat before walking out of the hallway and into the living room. The voices stop as she appears from the hall. Fay scans the room quickly; Emily is working in the kitchen and Sam sits at the dining table with two other muscular Quileute guys.

Fay recognises the two new faces vaguely from her time at school. One is Paul Lahote and the other Jared… she can't remember his last name but knows they had had History class together.

Both have changed just as dramatically as Sam, by gaining ridiculous amounts of muscle, cutting their hair right back and she even realizes they all have the same tattoo on their shoulders… _They must be the other wolves I saw,_ Fay thinks to herself.

The two boys stare at her, quite amazed that she has survived, that she is alive and here. Fay looks away, not being able to handle the direct eye contact. "Fay honey, take a seat, I'll have you a plate ready in a second," Emily says, smiling kindly at the younger girl.

Fay wordlessly takes a seat beside Sam, not meeting anyone's eyes. Jared clears his throat after a moment of awkward silence. "It's nice to meet you Fay, I'm Jared Cameron."

Paul scoffs, "A dead girl comes back to life, and that's all you can say. I think it's a bit more than fucking nice." Sam sends a chilling glare at Paul and the grin slips off the younger male's face. Fay isn't surprised or offended by Paul, but Sam seems to be on edge over his sister's silence.

Emily sits a full plate of bacon, egg, toast, and hash browns in front of Fay before serving the others and taking a seat next to Fay. The men dig into the food like they haven't eaten in days. Emily had expected Fay to be wary of the food, not eat much if anything. But Fay eats with the same pace as the men. The men were too busy to notice Fay's appetite. But Emily all out forgets her own food and watches Fay. Emily tells herself the poor girl is just hungry; _god only knows the last time she had a real meal._ But something about it doesn't sit right with her.

…

They sit in silence again, stomachs now full and plates cleared from the table. Emily sets to washing the dishes as Fay stares down at her hands. She wants to run, to get out of here. There are still only five people in the room counting herself, but to her it feels like fifty. Sam can see the anxiety building on his sister's face, but he can't work out what to say to help her anymore.

"So, do you talk?" Paul asks Fay, getting bored of the silence that hangs in the room.

"Paul," Sam warns. Fay doesn't take any offence to the question, and isn't surprised at her brother's tone – he had always been protective.

Fay shrugs, looking up to meet Paul's eyes. "What do you want me to say?" Paul's lips lift a little in amusement as he leans forward slightly on the table.

"How about what you remember from yesterday?" There is a hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Paul!" Sam says louder, he opens his mouth to tell Paul to leave, but Fay holds up a hand to stop him.

"I remember how quiet the forest was, how surprised I was to see a man watching me, how sick I felt after realizing all he wanted to do was drink my blood." Fay chuckles dryly, "Deep down I was even a little happy to know the legends were true." The whole room is watching her, even Emily has stopped washing the dishes to watch the girl speak. "I remember his icy cold hands wrapping around my neck... I can remember all three of you." She looks at each of the men in front of her. "The fear in his eyes as he saw he was no longer the hunter... but the hunted." She lets her eyes drop back down to her hands as her words hang in the air.

"Have you just been wandering around in the forest all this time?" Jared asks. Sam's eyes flick to Fay; this is one of the many questions he had wanted an answer to.

"No..." she says quietly. She opens her mouth to elaborate but her unspoken words are cut off by a distant wolf howl coming from the forest; it is sorrowful and definitely in the La Push area. All three men shoot up from their seats. Fay and Emily are left to watch the three men rush from the house at unbelievable speeds. Fay looks at Emily confused and questioningly.

Emily sighs, drying her hands on a tea towel before taking a seat beside Fay. "Sam's the Alpha of the pack; he was the first to phase, also the oldest. His wolf is fully black and larger than the others. He was alone for almost nine months before Jared phased, and a week or so later Paul also phased. Jared became Beta leaving Paul a bit pissed off, but that's nothing new for him. They've been a pack for seven months now. They've been keeping a close eye on Quil Ateara V and Jacob Black, they've been showing all the obvious signs of phasing. Looks like one of them finally has." Emily smiles sadly.

"Why tell me this?" Fay asks.

"I didn't want you completely caught off grade. Sam said you were friends with those boys, they would already be on edge after phasing for the first time but throw finding out you're alive in there as well... It would just be good if you could keep a level head. Wolves can have trouble controlling their anger, especially new wolves."

"My brothers a wolf, boys I went to school with are wolves and the closest people I ever had to friends are soon going to be giant shape shifting wolves," Fay huffs, shaking her head. "How could I not keep a level head?" Fay laughs, and Emily smiles at the girl. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well…" Emily trails off for a moment, thinking something over before changing her mind. "Umm... Jacob Black is meant to be Alpha of the pack, and once he phases he'll be asked to take over as the Alpha."

"Wow…" Fay sighs, standing. "I don't think I should be here, when… When whoever it is gets here. You said it yourself; _they will already be going through a lot_."

"You're not leaving are you?" Emily says with worry, jumping to her feet.

"No… no I'm just going back to bed." Fay escapes upstairs, her mind racing with newfound information.

…

Fay sits on the unmade bed, back pushed against the wall behind her and legs pulled to her chest. Her mind runs through old memories, but all the faces feel blurred to her. She tries to remember what Jacob looked like but she can't picture him, especially not as Alpha of a pack of horse size wolves. Quil and Embry's faces are also blurry. All her memories from that time of her life seem out of reach. None of it feels real anymore. It just seems like something she read about, not something she experienced firsthand. She can imagine the abuse her father showed to her and Sam. But she can't remember just how much it hurt her.

She looks at her arm that took most of the damage in yesterday's vampire encounter only to see a few small scabs left on her skin. It should have taken a few weeks for all the gashes and bruises to fade away but something about her is changing.

It is as though she is healing from the inside out. Emotionally she can't feel any more pain from her past experiences, and even her fear of what the future has in store for her is wearing off. And physically she feels better than she ever thought possible. Old injuries from within feel as though they are fading away. Once deep scars have softened into her skin, becoming almost invisible.

"What has this place done to me?" she shudders quietly.

She can hear movement downstairs, the thudding of a door being opened and closed, the rhythm of multiple feet banging on wooden floorboards. Footsteps grow closer and closer to her until the door to her room begins to twist. There are then a few muffled whispers before the door is opened wide. She doesn't quite recognize the man in the doorway, and by the look on his face he feels the same about her.

"Fay?" he questions. Fay squints her eyes at him.

"Embry?" she asks. She lets go of her legs and pushes the hair out of her eyes.

"Fay," he says again, stepping further into the room, a smile appearing on his face. He isn't as muscular as the others but he has grown a great deal from what she can recall of the once scrawny Embry Call. He moves with faster than average speed to pull Fay into a hug. It is only then she notices Sam standing in the hallway with a concerned look on his face.

She can feel trembles running through Embry, but she knows he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. None of the pack would, that is the only thing left that she is one hundred percent sure of now. That, and it is going to be impossible to stay far away from people again. She leans into the hug, not fearing human contact for the first time in a life time.

 ** _#Hello? Anyone there? I know the last chapter wasn't that good but please review, someone? Anyone? Tell me what I can do to make it better. I don't care if you tell me this story is absolutely stupide and I should just delete it, but please tell me something. Thanks for all the followers, that really helps me go back to this story but reviews do help me update sooner. So if you want an up data before next Christmas, please review#_**

 ** _#Thanks for reading, hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Have a nice day/ night#_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**An: This chapter is written back just after Fay ran away, but it's about how others reacted to her leaving. Please read the larger AN at the bottom of the page after you read this chapter. Thank you!**_

Heaven is waiting

Jacob Age: Sixteen, six months

July

Billy Black knocked loudly on his son's bedroom door. It was early in the morning, but it still looked dark out with the thick storm clouds covering the sun. "Jacob, wake up!" Billy called through the wooden door, wondering if his son could hear him over the heavy rainfall outside.

"Dad, it's summer break!" Jacob yelled after a few moments, in the normal annoyed tone of a tired teenager. _It's the first Monday of summer break, has he forgotten that?_ Jacob wondered as he rolled over in bed.

"There's someone here that wants to talk to you," Billy said, not fazed by his son's tone.

An image of Jake's childhood friend Bella came to the boy's mind. Bella had moved back to Forks just over a week ago and he had only seen her once since her return - when dropping off her new truck. They had talked a bit and he had told her she should come visit La Push soon so they could catch up. Could she have already taken him up on the offer?

Jacob sprung out of bed, dressed in dark sweatpants and red t-shirt. His eyes were now wide awake and a smile was forming on his lips. Billy had barely enough time to wheel his wheelchair back before Jacob was wrenching his door open and leaping into the hallway. But the joy visibly fell from Jacob's face when he saw who was waiting by the door.

Sam Uley; definitely not Bella. Jacob was caught off guard a bit, not just by who was waiting for him, but by how much Sam had changed since their last encounter. Jake could swear Sam had grown over half a foot taller and gained a shocking amount of muscle in the month since they had last seen each other.

"Sam?" Jake said sounding disappointed and confused at the same time.

"Jacob," Sam's voice was all business. "I need to speak with you about Fay." Jake's eyebrows draw together in concern.

"Is she okay?" Jake asked. Fay was Sam's younger sister, and Jake had been friends with her since first grade.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Sam asked, not answering Jake's question.

"Umm..." Jake tried to think about the last time he had seen the girl, his memory still fuzzy from sleep. "She wasn't at school last week, I can't remember seeing her... The Friday before last she didn't show up. Why?"

"I can't find her and my dad's also gone. I was hoping she might have said something to you," Sam was putting up a brave front, but his eyes still showed fear for his sister's safety.

Jake blinked a few times wondering if he had heard that right. "Fay's missing?" He didn't mean it to come out as a question, but it did.

Sam nodded once. "I went to the house looking for her and the place was torn apart. No one was there, but dad's truck was still parked in the drive way. I tried calling his work and the bar, but no one's seen him either. And since school is already closed I can't find out when Fay was last there."

"And Charlie won't do anything?" Billy asked thinking of the Forks chief of police and close friend.

"I haven't been to the station yet, I was hoping someone would be able to tell me where they are. I didn't want to get the police involved unless it was absolutely necessary."

"Jacob why don't you call some of your other friends, see if Fay told them anything about going away," Billy said to his son. Jacob nodded his head, moving quickly to the kitchen phone. In the few moments it took Billy to wheel himself up the hallway to speak with Sam, Jake was already speaking rapidly into the phone.

"Billy, I need to speak to you and the council as soon as possible." Billy nodded to Sam. He was already aware of what Sam was going to inform them of. They had been waiting for the next pack of wolves to start phasing ever since the Cullen's had moved back to Forks. When Sam had gone missing they all assumed that was why. Now that Billy was looking at Sam, he knew the boy had phased.

...

Jacob called everyone he could think of. Asking them about Fay and if they had seen her recently. Did she say anything to them about going away on holidays? Was there anything off about her that could explain where she had gone?

But no one had anything helpful to tell him. That wasn't really surprising. Fay had always been odd, unbelievably quiet, and hated to share information about her home life. For someone who had known Fay almost her whole life, Jake still knew little about her.

...

When the next day came and no more information had been found about Fay's whereabouts, Sam reluctantly went to the police station. He filed a missing person reports. Chief Swan was right on the case having people called in for questioning, a report written up for the local news to broadcast, and missing person posters printed out by the dozen.

Chief Swan then wanted a walkthrough of the Uley house, to see if he could find any clues to where Joshua and his daughter might have gone. Sam knew what state the house was in so he opted to wait outside while Charlie went in.

Cheif Swan was horrified by the living conditions at the Uley household. The smell of beer hit him as he opened the door, as did the smell of old smoke and rotten food. The house was dark because of the gloomy day so he flicked on the lights and regretted it. There was beer bottles scattered all over the room, food packets and empty cigarette boxes lined the floor. Dirty dishes covered the kitchen counter, already growing mold. The garbage bin was filled to overflowing.

As he crept his way through the maze of rubbish towards the hallway he saw unexplainable marks on the pail walls. Shards of glass crunched beneath his boots. The first bedroom he came to looked unlivable. Rubbish everywhere, clothes strode all over the place, the curtain rod had half fallen down and the bed was merely a mattress on the floor.

The house's small bathroom reeked of mold, but that's not what made Charlie's stomach turn. Around the sink were partially bloodied hand prints and a towel with dark stains he feared to be more blood. Charlie's hand rested on his gun as he moved on to the next and last room of the house, unsure of what could be waiting for him. _Sam had already been through the house, had he not seen the blood? Why didn't he report it immediately?_ Charlie thought to himself.

The last room was another bed room that might have looked quite average and clean if it didn't look like it had been recently ransacked. The dresser drawers were ripped out, clothes thrown everywhere. The small desk in the corner had been pushed over and the sheets on one of the two single beds were piled to the foot of the bed and the mattress had been cut open. The other bed was roughly made with a dark stain on the pillow case and red smears on the wall above the bed.

"Do you want to believe Josh wasn't the golden father figure yet?" Charlie flinched at Sam's voice, not having heard him enter the house.

"Why didn't you report this sooner?"

"I did. Fay did. We tried to tell you what he was like, but you wouldn't listen." A tremor of anger ran through Sam, but he concentrated on remaining calm instead of focusing on the anger he felt.

"I'm listening now."

 ** _AN: I hope you liked this chapter, I know it wasn't the longest but I hope you still enjoy it. The next one or two chapters will probably be more background on what everyone did after Fay left, but mostly focused around Jacob, Bella, and probably Sam._**

 ** _So I'm sorry as always that it took so long to update but I literally got this chapter idea last week, typed it up in three hours then sent it off to get checked. Before that idea I had been stuck on this chapter and what to do. I had almost four hundred words written about Fay and Sam getting into a fight but I scratched that idea once I got this idea of going back and see how others dealt with losing Fay._**

 ** _I think I did mentioned ages of caricatures in this story would be different to Twilight. Well I have finally written down a time line and ages and worked out for this story line to work Bella is a year or two younger and she moves to Forks just before summer break. So she goes the whole summer break without really meeting people her age other then Jake, so they spend more time together and have a bit more of a bond. And there's no Edward to get in the way of there friendship for a while. Or at lest that's what I'm working towards. IDK if that made any sense but oh well. There will still be Bella and Edward in this story but since I'm not a vampire lover there probably won't be much. But that's probably ages away, and I'm probably way to OCD over the time line and things when you don't really care if it's a month out here or a week out there._**

 ** _Umm I feel like half of you have stoped reading half way through this AN note so I'm going to wrap it up by saying THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you are all amazing._**

 ** _Please if you haven't already follow and favourite this story._**

 ** _Please leave a review, and let me know how you felt about this chapter and what you think about going back and seeing what happened after Fay left._**

 ** _I do hope to update soon but how knows when the next chapter will be finished, I sure as hell don't._**

 ** _Hope you have a nice day/night, thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 11

Heaven is waiting

Jacob Age: Sixteen Years, six-and-a-half months

July

Bella sat back on a rickety fold-up chair in Jake's garage, watching him work away on his car. This was the third time she had visited this week.

They hadn't done anything significant at all. Just sat around watching TV, eating whatever food they could find, or spent time in his garage. Jake was always happy to see Bella, but the conversation never seemed to last long. Most of their time together was spent in total silence.

"So, how's Charlie doing? Dad says he's been really busy..." Jacob said, attempting to start up the conversation again. He turned to face Bella as she lifted her chocolate eyes to meet his.

"Yeah. He's been working a lot on the missing persons cases... You know the girl that went missing, right?"

"Yeah." An image of Fay's face crossed his mind.

"Did you know her well?" Bella asked, a little hesitant on whether or not she should asks the question.

"As well as anyone could know a girl like that." He replied.

Bella's face wrinkled in confusion and she gave him a questioning look.

"She didn't talk much. Never really let anyone in." Jacob's eyes watered almost imperceptibly as he though about Fay and he quickly turned back to his car so Bella wouldn't see.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked even though it should have been clear he didn't.

"No." Jake said, a sharp bite to his words.

"Oh, okay." Bella slouched back into her chair as an uncomfortable silence once again bled into the room and enveloped them in a bone-crunching death grip. After several long moments passed, she spoke again. "I uhm... I think I should get going, leave you-" she started to stand but his words cut her off.

"No, please don't go." He begged. He spun back to face her, eyes wide with fear that she would leave him. "I just mean I don't want to talk about Fay. That seems to be all I ever do, these days." He muttered the last bit with a bitter tongue.

"Alright," Bella said, settling back down into the chair. "So... Uhm... How long until you'll have that car running again?" Bella questioned, changing the subject to something safer and less intrusive. A topic Jake would be happier to talk about.

"Well, it all depends on when I can get the parts she needs from Port Angeles. Until then I can't do much with her." Jacob tipped his chin toward the car and shrugged in disappointment.

"Maybe we could take my truck for a drive up to Port Angeles some time soon" Bella offered, grabbing at straws to cheer Jake up.

"I don't think it will make it that far," Jacob said, referring to the old red truck that Bella seemed to love in ways he couldn't understand.

"Don't be mean to my truck," Bella grinned. Jacob turned around, a teasing smile now playing on his lips as he attempted to make another comment about Bella's truck. But at the same time, Bella's phone began to ring. Bella pulled her phone from her back pocket, hitting answer button as she saw her father's name flash on the screen. "Hi, Charlie," she answered, pressing the phone to her ear.

Jacob couldn't hear anything said on the other end of the phone, but he knew it couldn't be good news. Bella's face dropped and she let out a shaky breath before muttering "Okay, bye," into the phone and hitting end on the call.

"What is it?" Jake asked, wiping his dirty hands on an old oil rag.

Bella swallowed nervously before lifting her scared gaze to meet his worried eyes. "A uhm... A body has been found by some hikers. Charlie asked for you to come back in for questioning."

Jacob Age: Sixteen Years, seven months

August

Jacob stared at the missing persons poster. An old, faded picture of Fay stared back at him. It was one of the first signs to be posted around town and after a few weeks the ink had smeared and was starting to fade away. But he could still see the girl he missed so dearly, staring straight back at him.

It was one month to the day since Sam had reported the other members of the Uley family missing and still there was no sign of Fay. It was as though she had just wandered off into the woods and simply disappeared. After hikers found Joshua Uley dead, little more had been done to find Fay. Police and volunteers had scoured the area but couldn't find any sign of Fay.

Sam had been the one to make the final call on whether to keep looking for her or not. He called off the search, and Jake couldn't understand how Sam could give up so easily. Nobody had been able to be confirm exactly how Joshua died, though it looked to have been some type on animal attack. But Jake still hoped Fay was out there somewhere, and he would keep hoping until someone showed him proof that confirmed otherwise.

Bella exited the small La Push gas station to see Jake staring longingly at an old missing persons flyer stuck to a nearby post. She truly felt sorry for him. She knew like everyone else in town that the girl was never coming back, but for some reason Jake just wouldn't give up. "Come on Jake. We need to get going if we're going to reach Port Angeles by lunch time."

Jacob looked back over his shoulder at the living, breathing girl before him. Bella was no Fay but that seemed like a good thing. "Yeah, let's go." Jacob said, moving towards Bella's truck. But he couldn't help looking back to the poster just one last time before climbing into the truck.

Bella Age: Seventeen Years

September 13th

Bella hated her birthday. The thought of being another year older scared her. Life went by to fast for her liking. And honestly, who would want to get older? To be pushed out into the real world to fend for yourself. Not Bella Swan, that's for sure. She liked her life at the moment. She liked the friends she had made at her new school. She liked the freedom and space she got from living with Charlie. She liked her faded red truck and she was even starting to like waking up to rain pattering against her window every morning. But most of all she liked spending time with Jacob Black.

In the short time she had been back in Forks, Jacob had become one of her closest friends. Whether it was just because he was the only other person her age that she knew, or if she just needed someone other than Charlie to talk to, she wasn't sure. But she remembered the fun times they shared as children and she found herself really enjoying Jacob's company. She didn't mind spending her free time with him.

But back to the topic of birthdays. Bella had been woken up by Charlie this morning and he handed her his gifts: A camera and a photo album. Bella liked the two simple gifts. She was a simple girl. Even though she would have preferred Charlie to not mention her birthday at all and not bother getting her any gifts, it was still better than birthdays with her mother. A birthday spent with Reneé usually started with her waking Bella up with hugs and kisses, crying as Bella opened her gifts. (Most of which Bella would never use and didn't want.) By the end of such a birthday spent with Reneé, Bella would be exhausted and was left feeling nauseated at the sound of another "Happy birthday" offered to her with a bright smile and an overzealous hug.

No one at school knew today was her birthday, so she felt happy going to school. The only problem was that one of the few people who knew that today was her birthday, was waiting in the school parking lot for her.

"Bella!" Jacob grinned. She hardly managed to get out of the truck before Jake had her in a tight in brace. "Happy birthday, Bells," he said, and after another moment let go of her.

"Hi, Jake. You didn't have to come all the way here just to wish me happy birthday."

"What, are you ashamed to be seen with me?" Jacob asked as a joke but Bella didn't seem to catch on. Her face fell as she quickly tried to rephrase what she had said.

"No, no. That's not what I meant. What I tried to say was that I planned on coming down to La Push this afternoon. You didn't have to come all the way here. Don't you need to get to school? I wouldn't want you to be late because of me."

"Chill Bella, I got plenty of time before I need to get to school and I know we had plans this afternoon, but I just wanted to give you your gift now."

"You didn't have to get me anything Jake," she said but Jacob wasn't phased by her words. He pulled a small dream catcher out from behind his back and held it out to the dark haired girl.

"I know it's not big or expensive but I saw it the other day and thought of you. It catches bad dreams." Bella smiled as she took the dream catcher from him.

"It's great. Thank you Jake."

"No problem. I have to get going but I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah, see you then." Bella smiled and hugged Jake quickly before she turned to find her friends. The Cullen family watched her as she moved into the crowd of students. They couldn't work out why that human girl had such an effect on their brother. But only time would tell what would happen next.

Jacob Age: Seventeen Years

January 14th

Jacob smiled around his living room at all the people who had gathered to celebrate his birthday. He couldn't believe he was seventeen. It still felt like only yesterday that he was playing in mud puddles with Embry and collecting seaweed with Quil to later throw at his sisters. It felt like only yesterday that he had met Bella for the first time. And it felt like only yesterday that he had given up on finding Fay. Wait... that was yesterday.

Jake told himself if she wasn't going to come back for his birthday, then she was never coming back for him. And since she wasn't here, that meant she would never be here again. Every year Fay would craft him a bracelet for his birthday. Quil, Embry, and the guys would always laugh about Jake wearing a bracelet. They would say it was girly, but Jake didn't see it that way. He saw it as a labor of love. Something Fay had spent hours making using old Quileute weaving methods. None of the other gifts he'd received ever held as much meaning as Fay's bracelets. He didn't even think that much of them until he'd realised that he would never get another one.

There was a knock on the front door that drew Jake's attention. He was out of his seat in a second. He knew who that would be. Bella. Jacob flung the door open, a smile on his face... Only to see Chef Swan standing in front of the door, alone. A somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Where's Bella?" She hadn't been down to La Push much in the last few weeks, she had been spending most of her time with Edward Cullen. Jake know that guy was no good. Since Edward and Bella had started dating Bella had left Forks without giving Charlie a reason, broken her leg, fallen through a glass window, and stoped spending her free time in La Push. All things that made Jake hate Edward even more then he already had.

"She's not here? When she didn't come home from school this afternoon, I thought she probably came straight to you."

Jacobs birthday was soon forgotten and the search for Bella began. This search, unlike the others, was successful. Sam Uley found Bella in the woods and brought her back to her worried father. She looked unharmed, as though she had simply gone for a walk and gotten herself lost. She was cold, but otherwise looked normal. It was the sadness growing inside of her - the thing no one could see - that would leave the most damage.

 **#And that's all for now, hoped you liked it. For a sneak peek of the next chapter please leave a review and I will PM you ASAP!#**

 **#Fay and the boys will be making an appearance in the next chapter. And I'm really excited! I hope to be posting the next chapter soon, but tomorrow is my last day off then I'm back at school for ten more weeks... so, sorry if I do get busy and forget to update. But just keep following and putting this story on your favourites and I will get back as soon as I can.#**

 **#I have just started posting a new story I have adopted and am re writing called 'Embry's Thursday' please go check it out. Embry x OC story.#**

 **#I am also soon going to posting a new story. It's a Paul xOC story that I am yet to name. But please follow me so you don't miss out when I post it.** ** _Paul didn't know he wanted to be a father and have an imprint. That was until a young girl showed up at his house holding a letter that would change his life forever. That was until he spoke with an incredible woman about serial. Within hours of finding out he's a dad, he meets his soul mate, and Paul's life will never be the same again._** **#**

 **#Hope you have a nice day/ night#**


	13. Chapter 12

Heaven is waiting

Fay Age: Seventeen Years, five months

November

It was the fight that changed everything; that built a wall between two siblings and proved legends wrong.

Fay had been staying with Sam and Emily for almost two weeks now. With every day the tension between the two Uley siblings settled back into place. It wasn't the big things that risked them straying from one another again, but the little things. The way Sam questioned Fay every time she moved towards a door or stared out an open window, it made her feel like a prisoner. He didn't trust her word that she would stay.

The way Fay could act comfortably amongst the other pack members, but tuned out to the world around her when Sam was left with her, made him angry.

After breakfast on that rainy Saturday, Sam told the other pack members to leave. Fay didn't want them to leave. Embry had been telling her stupid stories, making her laugh as the other two guys arm wrestled over the last muffin. The Alpha tone in Sam's voice didn't give Fay time to argue with her brother, as the boys quickly fled from the house.

"What was that for?" Fay asked her brother, anger clear in her voice.

"We have to talk," Sam said sternly. With the boys gone and Emily out grocery shopping, it was just the two of them left in the house.

"Don't we talk enough." The two did speak every day, but Sam wanted to talk to his sister about topics deeper than the weather, and the way TV shows are getting more boring by the minute. Fay on the other hand, did not.

"I still have questions you haven't answered."

"Not every question needs an answer, not every question gets an answer," Fay said, shaking her head.

"Please Fay, just take a seat," Sam said, gesturing to the lounge across from him. Fay bit down on her bottom lip in annoyance, but took a seat across from her brother. After several moments of silence between the two siblings, Sam spoke again. "I heard you tell Embry that you were living in an abandoned house. Where is this house?"

"I think a better question would be, why were you eavesdropping on my conversation?" Fay shot back, narrowing her large eyes at her brother.

"You're not going back there until I know where it is, and if it's safe."

"Sam, you're not my f-" Fay cut herself off, swallowing thickly as she shook the unspoken word from her head.

"I'm not your what?" Sam questioned, but Fay found the previous question easier to answer.

"The house is about forty meters back from where you found me. I don't know how you haven't seen it before," she said dismissively.

"The bloodsuckers house," Sam hissed. Realisation came crashing down on Fay in seconds.

After they'd announced their discovery of the old, decrepit house, Billy Black had told Jake and her that it had belonged to the Cold Ones. Vampires being real meant that the Cold Ones really did live in the place she had found so much joy in. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Yeah," she sighed, leaning back in her chair as it really started to dawn on her how unreal this world she grew up in, was becoming. Sam leaped to his feet, frustration clear on his face.

"You don't know how much damage you have done, Fay. We had been blaming the Cullen's for the changes to their old house. We though they were coming across the treaty line. That place has been reeking of bloodsuckers for months. We had started to plane an attack on them; break the treaty because we were sure they were trying to claim what was once theirs. Do you know what you were risking? Not only your life, but mine and the rest of the pack's." Sam's words cut through Fay like a knife. "You are never going back there!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my alpha," Fay wasn't yelling, but her words were loud and clear as she rose to her feet.

"You're not the sister I remember," Sam shot back. "You're just like Mum, the spitting image. Don't care about anyone else but yourself."

"You're just as bad as Dad." If he was going to bring up the past, so was she. "I don't even remember his face, and whenever I try to I only see you hit me, you bash my head into a wall, you dislocated my shoulders, again and again... You never leave me." A growl rose from deep within her chest as she bared her teeth in a pestering smile. "But that's where what is real and fake start to separate like oil and water. _You_ left! You left me alone with him!"

"Says the girl who's been missing for over a year!"

"You know, right now I wish I had stayed. I wish I had walked right back into that house! I wish I had stood up to that basted! I also wish he _had_ killed me! So I wouldn't be here hating you so much!" Sam was so angry he didn't notice how much he was shaking and that Fay was doing the exact same thing.

"A cold bitch, that's all you are!" Sam shouted.

Fay opened her mouth to shout angry words back at him but all that came out of her mouth was a menacing bark. A burning pain flooded her body and a scream ripped its way out of her. Fay fell to the living room floor; her legs giving out from under her.

Sam's anger was gone in seconds as he saw what was happening to his sister; as he tried to understand how this was possible. The legends said females couldn't shape shift. But he watched in horror as Fay's body began to grow and shift; as her bones began to break in different angles and her clothes ripped at the stitching, her skin now being replaced by dark fur. Time stood still for the two of them as they held each other's gaze. Moments ago, they held pure anger but now... they were filled with fear.

Jacob Age: Seventeen Years, ten months

November

"If I told you I couldn't fix these bikes, what would you have said?" Jacob asked as he looked across the cab of the truck. Bella was driving them out of town so they would have space to ride the motorbikes they had worked on together. Bella thought for a moment, considering Jake's words.

"Are you doubting your mad skills?" Bella asked with a smile.

"No, definitely not," Jacob smirked. "I mean, they will run fine. It's just uh... maybe if I was smart I would have dragged out the rebuild a bit."

"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would have said that's really too bad, but that we're just gonna have to find something else to do." Jacob laughed happily at her answer. "Is that Sam Uley?" Bella asked, looking out across the road at a nearby cliff face. On the edge of the cliff stood five people - all visibly Quileute. Jacob looked at the people who had caught Bella's eye, his face falling as he saw them.

"Yeah, him and his cult." They watched as Embry and Paul fought Jared, pushing him towards the edge.

"Oh my god!" Bella gasped, swerving the truck to the side of the road as Jared was pushed off the edge of the cliff.

"Did you see that?" She yelled to Jake as she stumbled from the truck and raced across the road. Jake laughed at the worry Bella showed.

"They're not really fighting Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush," Jacob said, leaning against the front of the truck, waiting for Bella to come back.

"A rush?" Bella questioned.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his delinquents."

"I get that's Sam and his "gang", but who's that?"

Bella pointed past the muscular guys to a native girl who sat by, watching them fool around. From this distance, it was hard to see her face. Her skin was Quileute copper, her hair black and cut extremely short - even shorter than the men around her. She wore little clothing - a red swimsuit and black shorts that didn't even near mid-thigh on her long legs. Bella was shivering just looking at the girl.

"I... I don't know. I've never seen her before," Jacob said, walking across the road to stand by Bella.

One of the remaining three men on the cliff leaped off and the mystery girl looked to be in a fit of laughter as the younger of the two remaining men turned to her. She lied back down on the lush green grass with a shake of her head, as though saying no. That didn't seem to bother the younger man as he ran over to her and pulled her up off the ground with no effort at all.

The girl didn't seem scared or annoyed as the man carried her towards the edge of the cliff. She folded her arms around his muscular neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Bella could feel heat rise in her own cheeks from watching the obviously beautiful girl play around with the guy so easily.

 _They must be a couple,_ Bella thought to herself _._

For a second, Bella felt sad, wondering if that might have been Edward and her. She knew that was a very unlikely scenario and it wasn't her idea of a good date, but they seemed to be having a world of fun.

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids, now look at him." Jacob shook his head.

"That's _Embry_?" Bella asked. Embry had changed so much since the last time Bella had seen him. She couldn't believe it was him, he looked to have aged six years since she saw him last month. "What happened to him?"

"He missed some school, then all of a sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared a few months ago. Sam keeps giving me this look... like he's waiting for me or something. It's kind of starting to freak me out."

"Well you should just avoid him," Bella said as thought it was the answer to all his problems.

"I try," Jacob said and Bella glanced back at the cliff divers just in time to see Embry jump off the edge - the girl still in his arms. Bella gasped. Her heart dropped as she watched them fall aimlessly to the rough waters below, where two of their fellow friends were waiting. Bella presumed the other two guys were Paul and Jared, the ones Jake had mentioned earlier. Embry and the girl hit the water with a splash and completely disappeared under the dark water. Bella didn't even realise she was holding her breath, until the girl in the red swimsuit re-emerged, with Embry still holding onto her.

Jacob felt jealous as he watched Embry tread the water with his arms still wrapped around the stunning girl. From here it was even harder to see them, but Jake could see enough to know that Embry wasn't missing his friends as much as they missed him.

Jake felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he looked back to the top of the cliff. His eyes locked with those of Sam Uley. The two of them hadn't spoken since the search for Fay had been called off. The two stared at one another for a long moment. Jake was the one to break eye contact and by the time he looked back, Sam was already diving into the water.

"Come on. Let's go."

 **#Did you like it? I have to say the second half of this chapter is my favourite part of the story, I love it. And no before any of you ask Embry did not imprint on Fay. She sees him as a brother and close friend and the way she acts with him is to help show the change in Fay. There was a time not to long ago when she didn't talk, didn't interact with people or join in games. Now look at her. She is changing. Do you think she is changing to much?**

 **#If you want more updates sooner just keep following and putting this story on your favourites and I will get back to writing as soon as I can.**

 **#Dont forget to go have a look at my other Twilight story's, R and R them, let me know what you think.**

 **#And as I said last time I am also soon going to posting a new story. It's a Paul xOC story that I am yet to name. But please follow me so you don't miss out when I post it.** ** _Paul didn't know he wanted to be a father and have an imprint. That was until a young girl showed up at his house holding a letter that would change his life forever. That was until he spoke with an incredible woman about serial. Within hours of finding out he's a dad, he meets his soul mate, and his life will never be the same again._** **#**

 **#Oh almost forgot YES Fay has phased into a wolf. I know I took my time with it but it finally happened. Leave a comment of what you think her wolf should look like!**

 **#Hope you have a nice day/ night#**


	14. Chapter 13

Heaven is waiting

Fay Age: Seventeen Years, five months

November

"Don't be such a chicken and just jump already," Paul laughs as he and Embry push Jared towards the cliff edge. Fay sits back on the damp grass, watching the boys play around. She had only phased for the first time a week ago and is still trying to get use to life as a shifter.

After getting over the initial shock of phasing, things had settled down. Sam has apologised to Fay multiple times, as though her phasing is all his fault. She doesn't blame him; if it was meant to happen it was only a matter of time. She kind of felt like thanking him, - not for all the things he yelled at her of course - but for saving her that day, many weeks ago; for not letting her go back to hiding; for giving her this new chance at life with a new family. And oh, how she loves her new family.

Her pack brothers could be annoying, too loud, overly affectionate, pushy, and disgusting pigs. But she loves them all equally and they love her too. Not the love a man shows a woman, but the love a brother shows his sister. What more could she ask for? She also gets along well with the imprints - not only Emily but Jared's imprint, Kim, as well. She has only met Kim a few times, but she was kind and soft spoken, and Jared loves her very much.

Now knowing she could protect herself from the danger of bloodsuckers, Sam let's Fay leave the house as she wishes. Fay has yet to return to her own home. Sam had told her the area still smelt of bloodsuckers, but now she could smell it for herself. That whole side of the Res reeks of bloodsuckers. The smell is slowly fading; the pack thinks the smell must have been from the cold one that had attacked Fay. Remembering the fear in her attacker's eyes, Fay doesn't think he will be back any time soon, but was still slightly worrying about going back there.

Soon she would have to return to that neck of the woods for patrolling, but Fay doesn't think she'd be leaving the comfort of Sam and Emily's house any time soon. Yes, she does miss being alone, but she would like to stay close to the pack for a little while longer.

Jared's screams bring Fay back out of her thoughts. Paul and Embry had finally managed to push him over the edge. Fay laughs at how happy and proud both boys look.

Fay fiddles with the straps of her red swimsuit. It was slightly too small for her, but Emily had brought it specially for Fay, so she could join the boys' cliff diving. Fay didn't want to miss out on the fun, or be rude to Emily by rejecting the gift, so she had squished into the swimsuit, not caring at the time if the straps dug into her shoulders. Paul throws himself off the cliff, leaving Fay with only Sam and Embry.

"Come on Fay, you're next," Embry calls over to her. Fay shakes her head with an amused smile.

"I'm fine right here, thank you very much." She runs her hands over her shaven head and lays back on the grass. Okay, now that was one thing she misses from the time before she phased - her hair. It had been long, reaching past her shoulders and down her back, but it caused her wolf to have an extremely long coat, so it had to be cut short. Emily was going to cut Fay's hair into a short bob, but Fay just opted to cut it all off instead. It was just hair. It would grow back, eventually.

"Nope, not an option," Embry says, walking over to Fay. She laughs as he picks her up off the ground. Fay wraps her arms around Embry's neck and presses a kiss to his cheek as he carries her towards the cliff's edge. It might seem like a romantic action, but Embry was just a brother to Fay, and the kiss was a grateful gesture to him for not leaving her. Fay remembers a time when she had dreamt of jumping off this same cliff to a death she had hoped that would take away all her pain. She is happy not to be here alone anymore; grateful to be surrounded by happy people who shower her with love and kindness.

"If you drop me, I'll rip you to shreds," Fay hisses. Embry smiles, shaking his head before jumping over the edge. Fay screamers as wind whips past them and they slam into the frigid ocean water.

The water was ice cold, but it was more refreshing than freezing against the overly hot skin of the pack.

Bella Age: Eighteen Years, two months

November

Bella tightens her grip on the motorbike handles as it takes off. She gasps in surprise as she began to drive the bike down the dirt road. She feels like she is flying, adrenaline coursing through her veins as the trees around her blur into a solid wall of green. That's when she see him. Her head snaps to the left as Edward appears next to her. It wasn't the true Edward, of course. It was just her imagination playing tricks on her.

But Bella doesn't care, if risking her life was what she had to do in order to see him, then that is what she would do. She pushes the bike to go faster as she sees Edward appear out of thin air again and again. Bella is so focused on looking at Edward, that her hands begin to shake and she starts losing control of the bike.

"Ah! Wow! Wow wow wow!" She cries as she drives straight for a curve in the road.

"Hit the break!" Jake yells from back at the truck. Bella does as she was told and slams her foot down on the break. The bike stops so quickly that Bella is thrown off and the bike drops and skids down the rocky ground.

The wind is knocked out of Bella as she is thrown into a large rock next to the road. Bella try's to pull herself up as she heard the engine of the second motorbike roars to life. Jake skids the second bike to a halt moments later, before jumping off and rushing to Bella's side.

"I want to go again," Bella says as she sits up straight.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jacob asks as he bends down next to her.

"No, I want to go again," Bella mutters as she try's to stand up. Jake puts a hand on her shoulder, not letting her stand.

"No, forget it. No more bikes." His eyes widened as he sees fresh blood on Bella forehead. "Man, your head." Bella reaches a shaky hand up to her forehead and feels a sticky wetness on her skin. She pulls her hand away and sees the crimson stain of blood against her pale skin.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry," Bella says without thinking.

"What? You're apologising for bleeding?" Bella looks Jake in the eye for a second and then back to her hands.

"Yeah, guess I am," she sighs.

"Well, it's just blood, Bella," Jake says with a half-hearted smile.

Bella looks back at him, her mind fuzzy.

"No big deal." Jake stands back up and pulls his grey t-shirt over his head, revealing a set of well-defined abs. He bends back down and presses his t-shirt to the blood on Bella's forehead. He dabs away the blood as Bella stares blankly at his chest. "What are you staring at?"

Bella blinks several times before answering him. "You're sorta beautiful," she says, sounding wistful as her eyes travel up to his lips. Jake smiles one of those smiles that makes Bella's heart feel warm and whole again.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Jake asks, pulling the t-shirt back from her face.

Bella starts at him, hesitates for just a moment and then moves forward to press her lips against his. She wants to feel something warm and alive; she wants the pain inside her to melt away. And as Jake's lips move against her own, Bella knows just how much she loves Jake... and just how much more she will always love Edward.

Fay Age: Seventeen Years, six months

Fay rolled over in bed, her hands pressing to her ears as she try's to drown out the knocking on the door, and go back to sleep. "Go away," she groans.

Her door opens and Embry stick his head through the crack. "Oh, come on Fay, it's Christmas. Be happy," Embry is smiling widely. Fay doesn't even need to look at him to know that.

"I just want to sleep," Fay sounds pathetic and she knows it. But she is functioning on less than an hour's worth of sleep, her clothes are too small, her legs too long for the bed and she feels like she's on fire... all perks of being a young shape shifter.

"That's all you ever want to do," Embry complains. Fay rolls over to glare at her pack brother.

"Well maybe that's because I'm always on night shift, and whenever I try to sleep, people are loud and wake me up!"

"I promise this will only take a few minutes, then you can come right back here and sleep all day," Embry vowels solemnly.

Fay shuts her eyes. "How about I sleep all day and then you can have a few minutes of my time?" she mutters with a yarn.

"Fay," Embry wines. The door to the room is pushed right open and Paul marches in.

"I told you Sam wanted her there by eight," Paul barks at Embry, not with much anger but rather annoyance.

"Wanted me where?" Fay asks, her eyes still shut, but the boys act like they don't hear her.

" _You_ get her there then," Embry says, stepping back to let Paul take the lead.

"Get out of bed," Paul barks sternly at Fay.

"No!" Fay spits back. Were a few hours of sleep really too much to ask for? Emily had probably told them they aren't allowed to eat without her.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Paul warns. Fay just flops back over in bed, turning her back to the boys and hoping they would leave her be. But to no luck. The bed moves under her as someone lays down next to her. As an arm curls its way around her waist, Fay knows it is Paul behind her. "You know if really don't want to get out of bed, there are other _things_ we could do to make this a very merry Christmas," Paul whispers in her ear. The only problem with Paul's plan to make Fay uncomfortable enough to get out of bed, is that two could play that game.

Fay shuffles so her back is pressed right against Paul's bare chest. She turns her head so there is merely an inch of air left between their lips. "Sounds good to me..." she whispers and brushes her finger tips down his arm. "As long as you don't mind being castrated when Sam finds out." Paul's eyes widen as Fay leans in closer to him, and he slowly leans away from her. She shuffles closer and closer as Paul leans farther and farther away until finally. Thud. Paul hits the floor and Embry's laughter fills the room.

"Get out of bed," Paul growls, getting back to his feet.

"Sure thing... in seven hours."

"I asked you nicely," Paul mutters. Strong hands grip Fay by the hips and she is lifted into the air and thrown over Paul's shoulder. Fay kicks a little but she is too tired to fight back.

"You better hope this is worth it or I'll castrate you myself," Fay threatens. Embry chuckles as he leaves the room. Paul carries her from the house and into the forest. Fay can't make out which direction he is taking her; everything is upside down and blood is rushing to her head. The walk seems to go on forever.

"How much father?" Fay wines.

"Not far now," Paul smiles, enjoying annoying the girl. The walk probably only lasted another ten minutes, but to Fay it felt like hours, and by the time they reach their destination, she is almost asleep. Fay can hear the other members of the pack and the imprints all laughing at her way of arrival.

"You couldn't have just asked her to follow you?" Sam asks.

"Tried that. It didn't work," Paul says with a shrug. Paul finally lets go of Fay and she drops to the ground, damp grass and leaves breaking her fall. Her head spins as her vision blurs. She has been hanging upside down for so long that everything is spinning and when everything comes into focus, she can't believe her eyes.

There was her house, her rainbow houses. Only like her, it had changed as well.

 **#If you want more updates sooner just keep following and putting this story on your favourites and I will get back to writing as soon as I can. And to get you excited over the next chapter let me tell you this, Jacob is about to phase.**

 **#Did any of you expect Bella to kiss Jacob? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **#Dont forget to go have a look at my other Twilight story's, R and R them, let me know what you think.**

 **#And i have finally posted my new Paul x OC story so go give it a look, it's called Take me home.**

 **#And I'm so excited this story is almost at 100 followers, hope to hit it by next chapter!**

 **#Hope you have a nice day/ night#**


	15. Chapter 14

Fay Age: Seventeen years, Six months

December 31st 

Since Sam and the others had sullenly valued to keep Fay's existence a secret meant she was still dead to the outside world. Which meant no going back to school for her, yay. But now she was stuck with night patrols every day of the week but Fridays and Saturday. Then as she spent her day times catching up on sleep and the three younger boys would go to school, Sam would do day patrols until the others were out of school.

Fay was exhausted. But this was the good kind of exhaustion. The kind you get after cleaning the whole house or finishing another semester of schooling. It was hard work but now it's done you can enjoy the rewards.

She did enjoy running laps around La Push even if it was New Years night, she still enjoyed it.

Tonight was meant to be Jared's night to patrol but Fay know he wanted to spend New Years with Kim so she took the shift instead. What was one more night of patrol? It wasn't like she really had anyone to spend this holiday with. Jared had Kim, Sam had Emily, Paul had a party to go to, girls to wow. And Embry was spending his night at home with his mum, not the most outrageous New Years planes but to most people it would still seemed better then running around in the dark all night. But Fay wasn't most people. Embry had offered to take the early morning hours of her shift so Fay could catch up on some more sleep.

She was happy about his offer and promised they would do something tomorrow afternoon. But Fay enjoys this quite time, liking the space it gave her. Tonight she mostly wonder if there was anyone out there for her. Was it even possible for female wolf to imprint?

It was past midnight, and a new year by the time she felt a shift in the air. When she felt him come into her mind. Fear shot through Fay as thoughts that worn't hers rushed into her mind.

 **What the hell? This can't be happening. What's going on? Help!** Fay recognised the voice in her head immediately. She stoped running, her breath catching in the back of her throat as her paws dug into the moist soil.

 **Jacob? Is that you?**

 **Who are you? Where are you?**

 **I need you to calm down Jacob, every thing is going to be okay.**

 **What the hell is happening, who are you?**

 **Jacob you phased.**

 **I what?**

 **The legans are real, Jacob.**

Jacob Age: Seventeen Year, eleven months

The gravel crunched under the wheels of Jakes rabbit as he pulled it into Bella's driveway. Once Jake stoped the car the two teens stayed silent in the car for several long moments, nether having anything to say but not wanting the night to be over just yet.

They had a great night at a New Year's Eve party one of Bella's friends had put together. They had spent the whole night in the company of one another, dancing, laughing, having fun. Jake smiled to himself at the thought of Bella sitting beside him, allowing him to hold her hand in his the whole ride home. Jacob's eyes moved from their linked hands, to Bella's face, to the dark house in front of them and then to the small digital clock in the dash of the car that just flicked over to 12:00.

Bella had been eying the clock, willing it not to flick over. She didn't want this year to end, but it did. Bella smiled nervously looking across the car at Jake. "Happy New Years, Jake."

"Happy New Years Bells," Jake smiled and took advantage of the moment. He lent forward and pressed his lips to hers. Bella had expected this would happen, after she had kissed him three weeks ago she had hoped he had forgotten about it. Apparently he didn't. She held still, trying not to pull away from him, worried about hurting his feelings. But at the same time every fibre in her body told her this was wrong.

She moved away from him, taking back her hand and wiping her lips. As soon as Jake opened his eyes Bella's heart dropped. He was hurt, sad, disappointed, angry, there was no right word that fit the powerful emotion in his dark eyes.

"Jake I'm sorry, I just-"

Jacob looked away from Bella, out the front of the car.

"No Bella it's my fault, I shouldn't have done that. Please just... I need you to know I really do care about you Bella, and I will never, ever, hurt you."

"I know Jake, I know." Bella sighed, snatching at her purse and quickly getting out of the car, her cheeks flashing red. "Will you call me so I know you get home safe?" She asked, looking back through the window at him.

"Sure," he said, not even looking at her just staring straight ahead.

"Bye," Bella said with a wave and an awkward smile.

Jacob didn't say anything as he reversed out of her drive way and drove away from her. **She will come around, she can't love that monster that broke her heart forever. How could she have loved him in the first place? Now he left her and was never coming back. What he did to her, how he just left her, was inhuman.** Jacobs mind hissed as he drove faster down the dark road towards La Push.

It angered him just to think about the Cullen. All he wanted to do was kill him for leaving Bella like that, for hurting her so deeply. The hatred he felt towards Edward at that moment made his blood boil, actually his whole body felt like it was boiling. Before he know it he was parking in front of his house, teeth gritted and knuckles white agents the steering wheel. A beastly growl rumbled through his chest but he was so angry he didn't even hear the noise.

Jacob yanked the keys from the ignition, throw the door open and marched from the car, his breathing raged and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. By the time he was out of the car he was shaking with rage. The rending of his neck bulged as the muscles in the rest of his body grow tight, to the point that he couldn't move. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest but it continued to pump boiling blood through his veins.

The familiar tone of Bella Swan's ring tone stared to play from inside his car and that was the last straw. Blinding pain ate away at the anger Jacob was feeling until every inch of him hurt. He fell to the gravely ground as his bones began to break and grown to fit his new form. Muscles tour and stretched as hair replaced his skin and his finger nails grow into claws. It was over in a matter of seconds but those seconds felt like years to Jacob.

The pain and the anger both left his body at once. For several moments he felt dizzy, black spots played with his eyes and his head felt heavy. He lifted a hand to rub his eyes but was met with claws and fur. Jacob jerked away from the paw, not understanding it was his own. He spun to see where the paw came from and saw a mass of dark red fur in place of his body. He jumped up, landing on four paws instead of two feet.

 **What the hell? This can't be happening. What's going on? Help!** Jacob tried to talk but all that came out of his mouth was a animals wine.

 **Jacob? Is that you?** Jacob spun around at the voice, looking for where it came from but seeing no one.

 **Who are you? Where are you?**

 **I need you to calm down Jacob, everything is going to be okay.** The voice was calm, feminine, and oddly familia.

 **What the hell is happening, who are you?**

 **Jacob you phased.** The voice said and Jacob stoped looking for where the voice was coming from as he became confused and slightly disorient from spinning so much.

 **I what?**

 **The legans are real, Jacob.** And with that his mind began playing an old memory, one that definitely wasn't his.

Jacob saw himself as a young boy, around five or six years old. He sat by a camp fire, surrounded by familia faces, and seemed to be listening intently to his father.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning, but we have always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit worries, shape shifters, that transformed to the powerful wolf. This unable us to scare off our enemies and protect our tribe."

 **This can't be real, those where all just story's.**

 **Just keep telling yourself that. I'll be there in a couple of minutes, just don't move.**

 **Where are you?**

 **When in wolf form we can speak in each others minds, makes talking easier.** The voice responded and as Jacob's mind started to slow down he begun to see the forest flying by him, but he was still standing in his driveway. It confused him. **Your seeing what I'm seeing Jacob, don't worry with time you can block some of it out.**

 **Who are you?** Jacob asked watching the tree line around him.

 **It's gonna be hared to explain, I'll tell you everything once we're back in human form.**

 **I didn't think females could be wolves?**

 **Everyone was shocked, guess I'm just… special.**

 **It's not just you? There are others?**

 **Of course. Sam's the Alpha-**

 **Sam Uley?**

 **Yep. Jared is Beta, Paul is third, I'm fourth and last but not least is Embry.**

 **That's why they all hang around together?**

 **The pack sticks together, it's safer that way.**

 **Where is everyone then?**

 **I was on petrol tonight, everyone else has the night off.**

 **Petrol?**

 **It's when you run laps of La Push land and make sure no blood suckers get near the tribe.**

 **Blood suckers?**

 **Did you really pay no attention to the legions?**

 **I just don't believe this is really?**

 **Believe it.**

The forest moved before him and something even darker then the night sky stepped from the trees. The moon light made the new wolf's short black fur glision. The wolf was much larger then the average wolf but she still looked small and swift compared to Jacob's large form. He was lost for words as soon as their eyes met. A shiver ran down his spin. The other wolf was also frozen. They stayed like this for some time. Until Jacob's phone begun to ring once again with Bella's ring tone. Jacob's head snapped to the car and he growled at it.

 **We should get going.** The voice finally spoke again but this time it sounded… sweeter. It made Jacob's mind tingle and he looked back to the girl-wolf.

 **Go where?**

 **You can stay at my place until we work things out with your temper.**

 **I can't. My Dad will flip if I'm not here in the morning.**

 **I will call Sam, he can come by first thing in the morning and explain it all to Billy.**

 **Okay.**

Without looking back the she wolf walked back into the forest. Jacob followed after her without hesitation, he trusted her.

Fay Age: Seventeen years, Six months

January 1st

They walked through the dark forest in silence for most of the walk. Fay was trying to keep her thoughts hidden. Fay know what had happened between the two of them but Jacobs mind was already such a mess that he couldn't understand what had just happened. So Fay kept her mind on her surroundings and not on the way Jacob's eyes had stoped her in her tracks.

 **How long have you been a wolf?** Jacob asked, wanting to here her talk some more. An image of Sam's shocked face flashed through Fay's mind. **What was that?** Jacob asked as the image disappeared fasted then it had appeared.

 **Nothing important. It's almost been a month since I phased for the first time.**

 **It won't hurt as much next time, right?**

 **No, and as time goes on it will get even easier. But you will have to learn to control it. We can't just go phasing whenever we feel like it or someone makes us angry. We have to be careful.**

 **Can you tell me your name yet?**

 **We're almost there. I'm gonna find us some clothes.** Fay left Jacob just out of eye sight of the house, as she went looking for some clothes.

 **Clothes**?

 **Yeah Jacob, we are magic but our clothes are not.** Fay smiled to her self as she looked for some clothes that had been stashed by her house. It took him a minute to catch on to what she was saying.

 **Oh. I didn't think of that. How do I phase back?**

Fay found a grey t-shirt and a pair of cut off genes inside a fallen log. She picked them both up as gently as possible in her large jaws. You just have to be calm, think about being human, see your self shifting back to human form. Fay dropped the pair of cut offs in front of him and walked out of sight with the grey t-shirt. **Just take some deep breaths and picture yourself on two legs.**

Jacob listened to all her advice and after a few deep breath he was no longer in wolf form. Fay phased back as well, slipping on the shirt she had found and slowly started to walk in the direction of Jacob.

Jacob Age: Seventeen Year, eleven months

January 1st

Jacob was lost for words when he saw her step out from behind the trees. It was the mystery girl that he saw the day at the cliffs. The shirt she had on was over size, the dark fabric hanging to her mid thigh and off one shoulder. It was only when he met her eyes that he realised this girl was not a mystery person but a missing person.

"Fay?" He asked in a shaky voice. His eyes watering with tears. "Fay?" He repeated.

"Yeah Jacob."

"Are you real?" She walked forward and reached out a hand. It was only once her hand landed on his shoulder that Jake realised he was shaking.

"You need to calm down Jacob." He nodded his head and as tears fell down his cheek. He never though he would see her again. Jacob quickly pulled Fay into a hug.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

 _ **AN: Sorry this update took so long. I just lost track of time. Between starting a new job, finishing my last sumester of school and starting my own business... I just couldn't find the time.**_

 ** _I hope you like this chapter! Let me know your favourite part!_**

 ** _The more reviews the faster I will update. This chapter is proof of that! I was gonna finish this chapter in another two or so weeks when things slowed down a bit but due to a review I got inspiration and finshed this chapter._**

 ** _Thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day/ night!_**


	16. Chapter 15

Fay Age: Seventeen Years, six months

His sent was captivating, damp grass, pine trees and moder oil. **My Jacob.** Fay smiled at the thought. With his arms wrapped around her Fay felt grounded in place, unable to pull away from him. She wrapped her own arms around him and severed the warmth radiating off him. The drumming of his heart was all she could hear for many moments.

Not to far away a wolf howled in the night, it sounded distressed. Fay jumped back from Jacob, cursing under her breath.

"Who's that?" Jacob asked.

"Embry, it must be time for him to pick up my shift. He's worried something happened to me because I wasn't there to meet him when he phased in." Fay looked in it the direction of the howl with worry, that would have woken the whole pack.

"You got that all from a howl?" Jacob asked.

"You get use to it, don't worry. I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere," Fay orders.

"I won't," Jacob hardly had the words out before Fay was racing back into the tree line, throwing off her shirt and phasing in seconds.

 **Chill out Embry I'm fine.**

 **Where the hell were you?** A image of Jacob in wolf form flashed through Fays mind followed by an image of his human face.

 **No way.**

 **No way what?** Jared asked as he phased into the conversation.

 **Jacob phased!** Embry was thrilled he would be able to talk to his old friend once again.

 **It's about dam time.** Paul said as he joined the conversation.

 **Fay are you okay?** Was Sam's first though when he phased.

 **I'm fine Sam, Embry just** **overreacted.**

 **Hey you weren't phased, for all I know you were dead,** Embry defends.

 **Don't you think that's overreacting a bit?** Fay asked but Sam interrupted her.

 **Where were you Fay? You can't leave patrol with all the blood suckers in the area at the moment.** Sam scolded.

 **Jacob phased, I was only gone a few seconds so I could help him phase back to human.** Sam's mind went blank for a moment.

 **Where are you? I need to talk to him.** Sam said.

 **Sam we are all the way across the Rez just** **go back to bed, we can talk in the morning. I'm taking Jacob back to my place, he can stay there the night until someone can get Billy up to date and Jacob gets his anger under control.**

 **Okay but I will be there first thing in the morning.**

 **Sure, whatever.** Fay was struggling to keep her thoughts of Jacob and the imprinting in the back of her mind, she tried to fill her mind with the thought of making breakfast for the pack so Emily could have a day off.

 **If that's it I have someone I need to get back to.** Images of a half naked girl spread out on Paul's bed flashed through all their minds.

 **Get out of here you pig.** Fay growled.

 **Don't have to ask me twice babe.** Paul was gone in seconds.

 **I will see you guys in the morning, good night. Oh and happy new year,** Jared said before also phasing out.

 **Are you right to continue patrol Embry?** Sam asked.

 **Yeah I'm fine, sorry about the fouls alarm.**

 **I'll take a fouls alarm over a real one any night. I will see you two in the morning. Fay if you run into any trouble with Jacob let me know straight away.**

 **Don't stress Sam, I will see you in the morning.**

 **Okay, good night.** And then it was just Fay and Embry left.

 **So how did he take the news?** Embry asked referring to Jacob.

 **As good as any of us did after phasing for the first time. Is there really** **a good way to act after you find out you can shift into an over grown dog?**

 **I guess not. Well I will see you in the morning.**

 **Night Embry.** And then Fay phased out. She pulled the t-shirt back on and walked back to where she had left Jacob **.** Jacob hadn't moved from his place in the small clearing.

"Come on, lets go," Fay said to Jacob, hardly making eye contact with him as she walked by him and into the direction of her house.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked seeing Fays demeanour change from what it had been a few minutes ago.

"Yeah I worked it out with the guys they will come past in the morning to talk to you, until then your my responsibility." Jacob had to walk quickly to try and keep up with Fay.

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked.

"Until we can be sure you have your anger under control you won't be able to see your father, so you will be staying with me. It usually takes a few days to get a hold on your anger so you won't phase by mistake but in some cases it can take months."

"Months?"

"Don't worry that was only for Paul, and he was a hot head to start with. I'm sure you'll be home in no time," Fay said as her house came into view

Jacob Age: Seventeen Year, eleven months

January 1st

Moonlight came down onto the house and the clearing around it sparkled as the light reflected on the damp grass. Jacob remember this place instantly as the house he had found with Fay on her birthday so long ago. How had he not thought to look here, how could she have made it so long out here? Had someone been helping her? Hiding her?

"This place, this is where you have been?"

"You should see it at day time," Fay grinned walking towards the house. "It's like a slice of heaven."

"All this time you've been here?" Fay stopped walking and turned to Jacob to see he was shaking rapidly.

"Jacob calm down," Fay said.

"You have been here!"

"Jacob," Fay warned reaching out to rest her hand on his shoulder. "You can't let emotions feed your wolf, you won't be able to control it, people will end up getting hurt." Jacob didn't notice he was shaking till he felt Fay's warm touch on his skin. He swore he couldn't breath as her hand ran down his arm and slipped into his hand. "Come on," she tugged at his hand and they continued to walk towards the house.

"Why here?" He asked. "Of all the places you could have gone, why here?"

"Good as place as any I guess," Fay shrugged leading Jacob up the steps.

Fay let go of Jacob's hand, she didn't want to make things more complicated then they already were for him.

"You hungry?" Fay asked as she turned on a few lights and led Jacob to the kitchen.

"Yeah, now you mention it, I hadn't noticed," Jacob said as they entered the kitchen.

"Have you been hungry more then normal lately? Eating but never full?" Fay questioned as she took out some lasagna from the fridge and began to re-heat it.

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked, a little wired out.

"Your wolf appetite has been kicking in. We run at a hotter temp then normal so we burn off calories too fast for our bodies to progress. Emily does most of the pack cooking, thank god. I don't think I could handle cooking enough to feed an army three times a day."

"I don't think I have ever heard you talk this much your whole life?" Jacob stated. He was staring at her, he couldn't help it.

"I'm not that scared little girl any more Jacob." The room went silent as Fay finished off heating the food. She split it between two bowls and placed one in front of Jacob. "Here, eat." Fay sat across the counter from Jacob. He watched her questionably as she started to eat her own food. Fay's eyes flicked to Jacob several times before she finally purses her eating to ask him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I have a million questions for you," Jacob blurted out.

"Ask then?" Fay said looking back at her food.

"Why did you leave?" Of course that would be the first question he asked.

"I wanted to live," her heart drums in her chest as she swallows thickly and meets Jacob's eyes. "Sam told me that word about Josh has gotten around town, I'm sure you heard… heard that-" there was a rumble in Fay's chest as her words turned to an animal like growl.

"I heard. Why did you never ask for help?" The hurt in Jacob's eyes made Fay feel sick.

"Jacob," she reached across the table to place her hand over his clenched fist. "It wasn't that easy, I did try to get help. But- can we talk about this another time, I'll show you eventually, when your ready." She pulled her hands back.

"When I'm ready?" It was a question but he muttered it as thought to himself more then Fay. She was thankful he didn't direct the question to her, then proceeded to change the topic with another question. "What happened to your hair?" Fay laughed, running her hands over her hair, or lack there of.

"It's a wolf thing. Having long hair makes your wolf have a long coat."

"Oh, that explains why…"

"Why your wolfs coat was really shaggy; you're gonna need a hair cut before you phase again."

"Really?" He asked not sounding pleased with the idea.

"Sorry Jacob," Fay smiled sadly. She liked him with long hair and wondered if she would even recognise him once it was cut. The food was soon gone.

"I promise we will talk more in the morning but you need to rest. Come on I'll show you where you to your room," Fay said as she rose from her seat. He followed after her like a lost puppy. Out of the kitchen, down the hallway, and up the stairs.

"This place has changed a lot," was all Jacob could to say.

The house was not the only thing to change, Jacob thought to himself as he watched Fay open one of the hallway doors and enter the room. She was not the same person he remembered, there was a sense of life within her now.

The room they entered was a large bedroom. There was a double bed against one wall, a chest of wooden draws agents the opposite one and a large set of windows filling the room with soft moon light.

"Are you sure it's okay if I stay here?" Jacob asked.

"It's fine. The guys crash here a lot, I'm used to it now. There are some clean clothes in the dresser that should fit you, help yourself. And the bathroom is straight across the hall. If you need anything just let me know, my room is at the end of the hall way." Fay stepped towards the door.

"Thank you Fay."

"Good night Jacob." He was sad to see her leave down the hall.

He sat down on the bed, and for a long time he just tried to organise his thoughts.

Fay couldn't sleep either, she sat by her window at the other end of the house and stared out to the night sky, her mind racing. She eventually moved to the bed and listened closely to hear Jacobs breathing down the hall.

He was her imprint. How was everyone going to react to this information. Sam would probably be angry. **I should keep it to myself, at lest until I tell Jacob and he has time to get used to the information first,** Fay told her self.

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait took me a while to work out where the next part of this story was going and I got caught up with new story's and ideas.**

 **Please let me know what you though of this chapter. The more reviews the faster I will write the next chapter.**

 **QUESTION: How many of my story's have you read and which is your favourite?**

 **Hope you all had a good night/day**


	17. Chapter 16

Heaven is waiting

January 1st morning

Jacob couldn't remember falling asleep but he must have, as the next thing he knew the sun was up. He rubbed his eyes as memories of last night flashed in his mind. Had that really happened? Was his first thought. As he sat up and looked around the room he was in, the only answer he could come up with was yes, last night did happen.

He stretched his way out of bed and changed into some better fitting cutoffs and a black t-shirt before exiting the room. As soon as he opened the door he was hit with the smell of fresh bacon. His stomach growled. He walked downstairs and towards the kitchen.

As he got downstairs he could hear music playing. The sound got louder as he neared the kitchen. Jacob stopped when he reached the door way.

Fay glided around the kitchen. She wore a pair of denim shorts and a white t-shirt. Jacob couldn't stop his eyes from giving her a once over. Her body was toned, and even with the simplest of movements he could see muscles moving together under her tanned skin. His eyes were glued to her, his mind going blank.

"You know it's rude to stare," Fay said. Jacob didn't know how long he had be watching her, had she known he was here the whole time?

"How did you know I was there?" Jacob asked, as he entered the kitchen and took a seat at the bench.

"Wolf senesce. Sorry if I woke you," Fay said looking over her shoulder at Jacob. "The boys should be here soon."

"Oh, okay," Jacob said. He looked around the room, trying to keep his eyes off Fay, not wanting to get caught staring at her again. The floors were dark tile, the walls white, and the roof had a large light on it made from different colours of glass that reflected a rainbow across the plain walls.

The bench tops were a dark green and the cabinets white. There was a large window above the two bay sink and the whole right wall of the room was coved with glass doors that opened onto the veranda. A long wooden table that could easily fit 14 people was set up outside the door. Most of the chairs had plates, knives, forks, and cups set out in front of them. Eleven places in total were set around the table.

Jacob wondered who else would be joining them this morning. He thought it would only be the pack. Fay, Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and himself, who could the five other people be?

"How did you sleep?" Fay asked as she filled a tray with bacon and put it in the oven to stay warm until the others arrived.

"Good. I'm, uh, sorry I messed up your night, last night," Jacob said scratching the back of his head. Fay turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? My plans were running around La Push for hours in the dark, anything is an improvement on that. What you should be apologising for is now I have to cook breakfast for the whole pack. My fridge is now empty," She laughed. It was a joke, a dumb joke, but it still made him smile, which made Fay's heart pound her rib cage a little harder.

"What time are they meant to get here?" Jacob asked as Fay turned off the music.

"They just arrived," Fay said. It was silent for a moment before Jacob heard what Fay had heard even over the music. Two car engines pulling up out front of the house, a few murmured voices and a laugh or two. And after the engines stoped and car doors opened Jacobs ears locked onto a familiar voice.

"My dad's here," Jacob said, his mouth hanging open in shock. Why would his father be here? Yes, he was chief but did he really know what was going on around here?

"Glad to know your ears are doing fine," Fay said as she went back to cooking, now working on whisking eggs.

"Why is he here?" Jacob asked.

"You don't want him here?" Fay asked.

"No I do but you said it would be dangerous for him to be around me. Does he even know?" Jacob asked in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry no one is going to let anything happen. And yes the council members know," she shot a small smile over her shoulder and saw a look of worry on his face. "Everything's going to be fine Jacob." She ensured him just before everyone started to enter the house.

Embry was the first to come in, his face covered by a grin.

"Yo man, glad you finally joined us," Embry said as he pulled Jacob to his feet and gave him a brotherly hug.

"Yeah I missed you to Em," Jacob said.

"How cute." Jacob heard a female voice say. With a final pat on the back, Embry let his friend go and Jacob was able to see more people entering the kitchen. He assumed Emily Young was the one who made the cute comment. She smiled warmly at the boys as she passed them with a basket of muffins. She put the muffins on the bench and gave Fay a sideways hug as she asked what she could help with.

Jacob was surprised to see her as well.

When he looked back to the doorway he saw Jared win his arm wrapped around Kim's waist. He had seen the couple around town a few times, and wasn't surprised to see them together. But had to wonder the question once more, what was this person who could not shape shift into a wolf like creature doing here.

Jared nodded his 'Hello' to Jacob, and Kim offered him a small smile which Jacob returned. The couple went straight out onto the veranda to take their seats, not stoping to talk. Jacob's eyes followed them out side were he saw Sam Uley helping the Elders, Jacob's father included, find their seats.

Embry patted Jacob on the back, half pushing him for the door. "Don't worry he won't bite."

"Morning son," Billy said as he saw Jacob.

"Hey Dad," was all Jacob could say. He wanted to say something more along the lines of: 'Hey dad why didn't you tell me I turn into a dog' but didn't feel it was the right place or time to ask.

"Jacob," Sam said with a nod.

Embry took a seat at the table and Jacob hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him. Jacob felt out of place as the people around him talked about their day and plans for the new year. They acted like this was any normal gathering. Did they do this on a weekly basis and he just didn't notice?

Soon Fay and Emily had covered the table in food. Sam took a seat at the head of the table, Emily sat next to Jacob and on Sam's right side. Fay sat on the other side of the table next to Sam and an empty chair. Jacob looked to the empty seat next to Fay, for a second he wished he had taken that one instead.

Soon, food was being pass around the table and people began to fill their plates. Jacob hadn't realised how hungry he really was until he saw all the food, soon his plate was full to over flowing. He noted he was not the only one with a plate full of food. Wolves definitely had an appetite.

Everyone acted like it was normal so Jacob didn't fuss over the plates of food. That was until he noticed the plate across from him, next to Fay, was also piled high with food. Fay noticed Jacob looking oddly at the plate next to her and filled him in.

"Don't worry Paul's always running late, but he'll be angry if I didn't save him some food."

"Girl knows me to well," came a voice from the forest.

"Speak of the devil," Fay sighed as Paul walked out of the forest and onto the porch, in a pair of cute off genes and no shirt.

"Morning everyone, Jake, nice to finally see you join the pack," Paul said with a smirk as he took the spare seat next to Fay.

"Thanks Paul," Jacob said before ducking his head and begging to eat. No one really talked then until most of the plates around the table were empty.

"Now Jacob there are some rules you have to follow," Sam began. The other end of the table were having there own small discussion, already knowing what Sam was going to say. "We all take shifts patrolling the area for Cold Ones. You'll join me for a few shifts first until you learn the tracks. I will fill you in on all the Do's and Don't when dealing with Cold Ones then. But always remember we are stronger as a pack then we are alone. The main rule is you can't talk to outsiders about this, no one else can know what we are."

"Okay, yeah of course," Jacob nodded.

"Jacob that means you can't see Bella any more," Billy said, checking his son really understood.

"What? But..."

"No buts Jacob, only the council, pack, and imprints are aloud to know about us, no exceptions," Sam said sternly.

"Not even my mum knows Jacob," Embry said. "That's why I couldn't talk to you any more Jake, Quil as well. If people found out about us Jake we would be locked up in a Lonny bin."

"Or sent to some science Lab were people would cut us up," Paul said with a mouth full of food.

"It's safer for everyone," Fay simply said.

"Rule number two..." Sam went on. Jacob didn't like the rules, but he saw the reason for them so he listened to the pack Alpha.

 **AN: Thoughts? What other rules would the pack have to follow? For the life of me I can't think of any more.**

 **Please let me know what you though of this chapter. The more reviews the faster I will write the next chapter.**

 **If you get bored go read my other story called "take me home" it's my new favourite and the response I have had for it has been great.**

 **Hope you all had a good night/day**


End file.
